


Seven

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Комиксы, провокационное видео и несколько прощальных слов. Вот и всё, что осталось на память о Барри Миллигане.Увидимся завтра, бросил он, уходя.А ночью его не стало.Спустя семь лет, он вернётся и напомнит о себе.Дано: пять бывших одноклассников, один оживший мертвец и тайна, что связывает их между собой.Двери распахнутся, выпуская на свободу призраков прошлого, таившихся в душе каждого участника тех трагических событий.И кто знает, к каким последствиям это приведёт?





	1. Gods and Monsters

_На земле богов и монстров я была ангелом,_   
_Который жил в Саду Зла,_   
_Испорченная, напуганная, я делала то, что мне нужно,_   
_И сияла, как огненный маяк._   
_У тебя есть нужные мне лекарства:_   
_Слава, алкоголь, любовь — давай мне их медленно._

_На земле богов и монстров я была ангелом,_   
_Которая искала настоящих неприятностей._   
_Как группиз, которая притворяется певицей,_   
_Жизнь — это имитация искусства,_   
_У тебя есть нужные мне лекарства,_   
_Пожалуйста, введи их прямо в сердце._

_Когда ты говоришь, мне кажется, будто это кино,_   
_И ты сводишь меня с ума,_   
_Жизнь — это имитация искусства,_   
_Если я стану немного красивее, смогу я быть твоей малышкой?_   
_Ты говоришь мне: «Жизнь не так уж трудна». ©_

_Lana Del Ray — Gods and Monsters._

 

_— Не любишь копаться в чужом грязном белье?_   
_— Нет._   
_— И потому многое теряешь. Впрочем, аппетит приходит во время еды. Ещё втянешься и поймёшь, о чём я говорю. Это весьма занятное развлечение. Со временем научишься. А пока давай-ка я тебе кое-что объясню. Всё дело в том, Седрик, что ты не умеешь должным образом обращаться с полученной информацией и не знаешь, как выгодно её пристроить. Если задуматься и не ратовать понапрасну за своё благородство, не прикрываться им по поводу и без оного, сразу становится понятно, что нет ничего прекраснее чужих секретов, которыми тебе довелось завладеть. Не играет большой роли тот факт, как именно ты получил к ним доступ. Законно? Не очень? Может, тебе на пьяную голову сам хранитель секрета всё разболтал? Не стесняйся своей осведомлённости. Гордись ею. Теперь эта тайна принадлежит не только ему. Теперь она и твоя тоже, так что можешь распорядиться ею по своему усмотрению, не оглядываясь на общественное мнение. Когда ты узнаешь множество тайн, ты станешь хозяином положения. Метод дрессировки своего рода. Есть ты, твой оппонент и его секрет. Ты примеряешь на себя роль дрессировщика, он становится объектом дрессировки, который нужно заставить играть по твоим правилам._   
_— А тайна?_   
_— Тайна — это поводок, который ты держишь в руках. Ты можешь удерживать его свободно, а можешь натянуть до предела. В этом вся прелесть. Главное — правильно и максимально надёжно застегнуть ошейник, чтобы жертва не вырвалась в самый неподходящий момент и не ухватила тебя за руку. Всё должно находиться под непрерывным контролем. Дашь слабину, и тебя сожрут. Ам, — он клацнул зубами; откинулся на спинку кресла, засмеялся и поспешил обворожительно улыбнуться, словно рассказывал что-то светлое и крайне позитивное, а не делился сомнительными историями. — И нет мистера Клаймита-младшего._


	2. Chapter 2

_**1.** _

О мёртвых либо хорошо, либо никак.  
Чаще почему-то первое.  
Второе — в отдельных случаях, которые можно пересчитать по пальцам.  
По логике вещей всё должно сводиться к обратной схеме, но смерть многое меняет, виртуозно, подобно высококлассному и не менее высокооплачиваемому специалисту-пиарщику смещая акценты. Придумывает новое амплуа и заставляет поверить в достоверность вымышленного имиджа, отринув реальное положение вещей. Она словно стирает людям память, форматирует её, как испорченную флэш-карту, и заливает новые данные, в которых найдётся место лишь для похвалы и восторгов. Об осуждении и презрении, коим почившего поливали при жизни, большинство благополучно позабудет. Или сделает вид, что забыло.  
В этом заключена особая мистика похорон и всего, что с ними связано.  
Метаморфозы, коим позавидовали бы и Овидий, и Апулей.  
Не поддающиеся логическому объяснению странности жизни.  
Иногда, чтобы стать героем в чужих глазах и измениться до неузнаваемости, достаточно всего-навсего закрыть свои и больше никогда их не открывать. Не нужно совершать благородные поступки, стремиться к высоким и чистым идеалам, добиваться поставленных целей и быть примером для подражания, вдохновляя окружающих на подвиги своим примером.  
Разумеется, есть те, кто получает свою долю похвалы и восторга за счёт целеустремлённости и множества иных положительных качеств характера, но есть и те, о ком начинают говорить с придыханием только после того, как они отправятся в мир иной.  
Происходит нечто поразительное.  
Будто кто-то дёргает за рычаг, и прежняя картина мира рушится. Тот, кого недавно поливали грязью и называли разве что отменным ублюдком, внезапно становится милым мальчиком, хорошим учеником, любящим сыном и заботливым возлюбленным, оставившим десятки людей, что так любили проводить время в его обществе — теперь все они одиноки и безутешны.  
Чтобы превратиться из старого козла и конченого маразматика в любимого отца и обожаемого свёкра, сделать нужно немногое. Всего-то вписать в особый юридический документ пару имён, а потом умереть. Семейный адвокат огласит завещание, преисполненные признательности наследники пустят скупую — или не очень — слезу, и тут же начнут источать елей и патоку, превознося умершего родственника и называя его едва ли не святым. И этим поступком, сами того не подозревая, оправдают возложенные на них надежды.  
— Вот увидишь, Седрик, когда я умру, они будут обливаться слезами и с жаром говорить о невосполнимой утрате. Солгут, конечно. Дай им волю, и они бы меня прямо сейчас живьём закопали и поставили памятник потяжелее, чтобы я не выбрался из-под земли, — засмеялся Джордж Клаймит, сидя напротив внука и внимательно наблюдая за его действиями.  
Они играли в шахматы в кабинете Джорджа.  
Седрик попал в незавидное положение, потеряв большую часть фигур, потому-то теперь тщательно обдумывал каждый ход и не торопился, предпочитая перестраховаться. Проиграть он мог с лёгкостью, за считанные секунды. Чтобы выиграть или попытаться немного исправить положение, приходилось прикладывать усилия и устраивать мозговой штурм.  
— Ты действительно собираешься распорядиться своим наследством так, как сказал во время ужина? — поинтересовался Седрик, определившись с дальнейшим ходом игры и переставляя фигуры.  
— Передать всё своё состояние благотворительным фондам? — уточнил Джордж.  
— Да.  
— Несомненно, часть моих денег отправится туда. Но далеко не все. Я не настолько фанатичен и не настолько — как бы старательно родители не убеждали тебя в обратном — ненавижу свою семью, чтобы оставить её без денег, отдав все средства в чужие руки. Мне просто интересно наблюдать, как вытягиваются лица у твоего отца и его драгоценной супруги, когда они слышат, что не получат от меня ни единого фунта.  
— Ты жесток, дедушка, — усмехнулся Седрик.  
Джордж ответил на усмешку иронично-мечтательной улыбкой.  
— Я не назвал бы себя жестоким. Я бы назвал себя экспериментатором. Или наблюдателем. А, может, исследователем человеческой природы и человеческих же душ. В моих поступках нет жестокости, я просто ставлю опыт.  
— И каковы его результаты?  
— Любопытные. Не то, что подозреваю... Нет, о подозрениях речи не идёт. Я на сто процентов уверен: если бы твои родители знали, в чьи руки попадут мои капиталы, они бы не приезжали сюда раз в полгода и не улыбались так натянуто, что, кажется, каждому из них сделали неудачную пластику. Они с трудом меня терпят, но на что-то надеются, поэтому не позволяют совсем забыть о них. Признаться, меня от этого тошнит, но ничего удивительного не вижу. От правды тошнит в большинстве случаев. Если бы они знали, что получат наследство, они бы отсюда вообще не выползали, ходили передо мной на цыпочках и выполняли любое, даже самое абсурдное, из моих желаний. Бесплатное театральное представление каждый день с доставкой на дом. Но мне это не нужно. С большим интересом и, не скрою, удовольствием, я из года в год наблюдаю за их змеиными играми. И предвкушаю момент, когда смогу их уделать и, возможно, шокировать. Однако не тороплю события, ведь для того, чтобы их как следует удивить, мне придётся умереть. Неважная перспектива. Надеюсь, случится это нескоро. Когда это всё-таки произойдёт, они почувствуют себя неловко, и сама мысль об этом меня согревает.  
— Тебе так нравится ставить людей в неудобное положение? — спросил Седрик, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику.  
Нервозность достигала пика, ситуация на игровом поле ухудшалась с каждым ходом. Для него. Не для деда.  
— Не всех, но твоих родителей — да, очень. Они считают меня выжившим из ума стариком, который помешался на благотворительности и положил детородный орган на своих родных. Моё окончательное решение заставит их смутиться от осознания, что они считали меня моральным уродом, а я оказался благодетелем. Это будет... — Джордж сделал выразительную паузу, ловко переставляя фигуры на доске; после чего с едва различимым торжеством в голосе заключил: — Шах и мат.  
Седрик шумно выдохнул.  
Несмотря на то, что они с дедом играли в шахматы каждую неделю в течение двух лет, вырвать победу из рук Джорджа было столь же сложно, как и в первый раз, когда преимущество знания правил и многократно сыгранных партий было на стороне представителя старшего поколения. Сейчас Седрик мог причислить себя к разряду любителей, а не новичков, узнал нюансы, тонкости и некоторые хитрости, однако, удача по-прежнему улыбалась Джорджу, а не ему. Тягаться с ним было неразумно. Если Седрик был любителем, то Джордж, несомненно, профессионалом. И играть он умел не только шахматными фигурами, но и живыми людьми, пребывавшими в счастливом неведении, не подозревавшими, что давно и исправно пляшут под чужую дудку.  
Многим мистер Клаймит запомнился, как человек с тяжёлым характером. Сказать по правде, любили Джорджа немногие. Его ядовитые — жёлчные — замечания не раз доводили окружающих до слёз, своеобразные шутки, являющиеся ярким проявлением склонности к чёрному юмору, заставляли недоумевать, некоторые поступки приводили в замешательство.  
Что-что, а ставить над людьми определённые эксперименты Джордж Клаймит умел виртуозно, и с каждым прожитым годом всё лучше оттачивал мастерство, со временем доведя его до совершенства. Неудивительно, ведь психологом он был талантливым. Впрочем, как и манипулятором.  
Сын и невестка считали его сумасшедшим, а внук восторгался и искренне хотел стать похожим на деда.  
Он не только на похоронах, но и в любое другое время мог сказать о Джордже только хорошее.  
И дело вовсе не в том, что большая часть наследства отошла именно ему, любимому внуку, а не кому-то другому. Наследство вообще никакой роли в формировании тёплого отношения не играло.  
Если бы Седрика поставили перед выбором, предложив деньги или общество деда на ближайшие несколько лет, он, не задумываясь, выбрал бы второе. Просто потому, что столь потрясающего человека ему не доводилось встречать в своей жизни ни до, ни после. Джордж Клаймит — неповторимый и единственный в своём роде.  
Седрик восхищался дедом, сколько себя помнил.  
Ему нравилась манера речи Джорджа, его стиль в одежде, замечания, поразительная начитанность и завидная образованность, независимость от мнения посторонних людей. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, дед мог обойти многих молодых, оставив их ни с чем. Джордж всегда говорил, что думал, и поступал, как считал нужным, при этом умудряясь удерживать себя в рамках лицемерного этикета и не переходить тонкую грань, превращаясь в отвратительного хама без намёка на знакомство с манерами. Нет. Он сочетал, казалось, несовместимые черты, и потому представлял собой недостижимый идеал.  
Человек-феномен. Человек-эпоха.  
Он был примером для подражания.  
Он был неповторимой личностью.  
Даже теперь, когда с момента похорон прошло не менее десяти — целых двенадцать — лет, Седрик периодически вспоминал с теплотой и нежностью о своём родственнике. И часто ловил себя на мысли о том, насколько они разные внутренне, при поразительном внешнем сходстве. Мечты о схожести характеров не сбылись. Оставалось довольствоваться внешними данными. Фамильные черты Клаймитов — повод для гордости.  
О Джордже Седрик всегда отзывался хорошо, оставив молчание другим, не сумевшим увидеть истинную личность его деда. Не заметившим потрясающие по своей силе харизму и обаяние, замаскированные показной мизантропией и грубым сарказмом. Большинство не любило тратить время на поиски бриллиантов. Большинство хваталось за стекляшки и ценило их.  
Джордж умер в возрасте девяноста двух лет. За всю жизнь он обзавёлся небольшим количеством друзей и огромным легионом врагов. Но все они разом изменили своё отношение к мистеру Клаймиту, стоило только появиться на страницах местных изданий сообщению, имевшему траурную окраску.  
Тогда-то и начались метаморфозы.  
Тогда впервые зарыдал, изображая вселенскую скорбь, отец. Тогда мать стала отзываться о родственнике, как о великом человеке. Оба внезапно осознали, как дорог был им дед. Седрик подозревал, что оплакивают родители вовсе не деда, а его богатства, с которыми, как они тогда думали, придётся в скором времени попрощаться. Просто в присутствии посторонних людей неловко было говорить об истинных мотивах. Положение обязывало, приходилось придерживаться правил поведения и вести себя подобающе, как всегда поступают истинные аристократы.  
В доме запахло лекарствами, а Седрику пришлось взять на себя обязанности телефониста и отвечать на все поступающие звонки с соболезнованиями. Взрослые были не в состоянии это делать, как они сами говорили. Он же, скорбевший в разы сильнее остальных, покорно отвечал и благодарил неравнодушных, старательно внося в список имя каждого позвонившего и изумляясь, какими судьбами сюда занесло тех, кто всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что критиковал деда.  
Во время самой процессии театрализованное представление достигло своего апогея. Прав, тысячу раз был прав дед, говоря, что у всех близких — и не очень, даже у седьмой воды на киселе — родственников внезапно начнут действовать атрофировавшиеся прежде слёзные каналы, а количество пафосных речей зашкалит. Припишут ему и то, что было на деле, и то, чего он никогда не совершал.  
— Хотя бы тогда я узнаю, каким замечательным отцом, дедом и свёкром был все эти годы, — заметил он в тот день, вновь расставляя фигуры на доске и предоставляя право сделать первый ход внуку. — Пока мне доводилось слышать о себе лишь нелицеприятные вещи.  
В двенадцать лет Седрик впервые столкнулся с проявлением похоронного лицемерия. И решил, что с этого момента начнётся отсчёт. Он проведёт нечто, вроде социального эксперимента. Перехватит эстафету у деда и начнёт наблюдать за людьми, отмечая, насколько меняется их отношение к одному и тому же человеку до наступления определённого момента и после.  
Сделать это было не так уж сложно.  
Недостатка в специфическом материале для наблюдения никогда не было.  
Умирали благообразные, умудрённые опытом седовласые старцы, умирали завсегдатаи глянцевых журналов — фотомодели, снюхавшие волшебного порошка больше положенного и не рассчитавшие свою норму, умирали заслуженные деятели культуры и простые люди — знакомые деда и родителей. И ко всем им, в подавляющем количестве случаев, отношение менялось. Обо всех слагали красивые легенды, к имени каждого присовокупляли фразу о лучших людях, ушедших первыми... Подмечать эти перемены было столь же обыденно, как наблюдать за процессом смены дня и ночи. Идут года, а традиции остаются.  
Помимо Джорджа в жизни Седрика за двадцать пять лет появилось немало других примеров.  
В некоторых случаях ему самому приходилось выбирать между правдой и поддержанием всеобщей традиции.  
Чаще Седрик оставлял своё мнение при себе, хотя, при желании, тоже мог сказать многое. Существенная разница заключалась в том, что в этих случаях, далеко не всегда воспоминания относились к разряду позитивных, а обличительных речей от него никто не просил.  
Золотое правило, которое никогда не изменится. Либо хорошо, либо никак.  
Он делал ставку на безмолвие.  
Но сейчас готов был поступиться принципами.  
Внешне он сохранял спокойствие и выглядел вполне умиротворённым, но в голове с завидным постоянством появлялись лишь непечатные высказывания, а сердце стучало так часто и громко, что впору опасаться, как бы оно не выскочило из груди.  
Нужно было собраться с мыслями, постараться не нервничать по пустякам, вдохнуть, выдохнуть, досчитать до десяти.  
А потом послать к чёртовой матери ванильных психологов с их ванильными методами решения проблем и, прихватив улику, отправиться в полицию. Или нанять частного детектива, готового в короткие сроки за приличную сумму найти виновного. Возможно, обратиться сразу к нескольким детективам. Не жалея сил и средств, попытаться поймать шутника, вломившегося в тихую, размеренную жизнь, и, получив на руки подробный отчёт, придумать для этого человека самую изощрённую месть, чтобы в следующий раз неповадно было заниматься подобными розыгрышами.  
С придумыванием мести проблем не возникало.  
С поимкой шутника — сколько угодно.  
Промучившись несколько дней от неизвестности, Седрик решил повременить с обращением к детективам. Вместо этого совершил одну из самых нелепых ошибок, какие только может совершить человек, получивший сомнительное письмо, на котором из опознавательных признаков лишь имя того, кого официально нет в живых уже целых семь лет.  
Седрик понимал, что поведение его неразумно, но устоять перед соблазном не смог. Слишком много нитей связывало его с адресатом послания. Слишком много личного было когда-то в их отношениях. Слишком много общих тайн хранило их прошлое. Слишком много всего-всего. И если кто-то завладел информацией, некогда находившейся в их руках, то...  
Вариантов было множество, и все — не слишком утешительные.  
Недостатка в них Седрик не испытывал.  
Он тщательно работал над каждой из своих версий. Искал мотивы, причины, возможную выгоду для того, кто решил пошутить подобным образом. И каждый раз его теория провисала то в конце, то в середине, не желая выстраиваться в шикарную логическую цепочку, которую он бы принял в качестве единственной верной теории и успокоился, перестав себя накручивать.  
Периодически он старался уверить себя, что эта спонтанная поездка — не что иное, как попытка найти себя, вернуться к истокам, посетить места, в которых прошло его детство и отыскать там не столько ответы на все интересующие вопросы, сколько вдохновение для нового творения. История с письмом — идеальная завязка для очередного детективного романа. Громкий дебют нужно подкреплять не менее громким вторым творением, а он всё ещё не определился, за что ухватиться.  
Некто неизвестный, но весьма находчивый помог сделать выбор, навязал против воли участие в изощрённой игре, подтолкнув к внимательному изучению разыгрываемой комбинации. Даже если в этом не было злого умысла и страшных тайн, связанных с делами давно минувших дней, идея всё равно захватила ум Седрика, да так и не отпустила.  
Окончательно определившись с решением, он достал из шкафа дорожную сумку, побросал туда необходимый минимум вещей и, не откладывая запланированные дела в долгий ящик, отправился навстречу приключениям. Его дом, расположенный в лондонском пригороде, на время опустел. Седрика ждала встреча с графством Йоркшир и присущим этим местам завидным постоянством, являвшимся ярчайшим проявлением консерватизма.  
Всё, всегда и везде менялось.  
Пусть в незначительных мелочах, но менялось.  
Однако когда речь заходила о Йоркшире, эти правила переставали работать. Здесь время застыло или, как вариант, двигалось с поразительно маленькой скоростью. Всё, что Седрик наблюдал менее семи лет назад, покидая город, теперь снова представало перед его взором. После пребывания в Лондоне и вполне удачных попыток влиться в его ритм жизни, Йоркшир виделся Седрику размеренным и неспешным, как улитка, что никогда и никуда не торопится.  
Он от всего этого успел отвыкнуть, и теперь открывал заново и пейзажи, и погоду, и диалект, на котором разговаривали местные жители. Не будь он уроженцем Йорка, их привычка проглатывать гласные, ввела бы его в ступор, а каждая фраза, непременно, сопровождалась бы просьбой повторить сказанное и, как следствие, раздражением собеседника. Но он родился здесь и вырос, потому прекрасно всё понимал, воспринимая произношение местных, как чудачество. Сам он отвык от подобного произношения, и теперь оно казалось ему чуждым. Он будто смотрел на себя со стороны и поражался, как лондонское окружение умудрялось понимать его с первого раза. Это было забавно, в какой-то степени.  
Погружение в атмосферу прошлого напоминало прыжок в ледяную воду, на контрасте с тёплой водой в крытом бассейне. В одном месте уютно, в другом — так себе. Но не критично — плавать он способен в обоих водоёмах.  
Чем дальше он продвигался, тем больше было воспоминаний, тем холоднее и темнее становилась вода, обещая со временем утянуть его на самое дно. Устроить глубокое погружение, а потом отпустить, позволив сделать несколько необходимых глотков живительного воздуха. Повторно нырнуть уже по желанию, не тратя понапрасну время, боясь потерять нужный фрагмент и увидеть только часть.  
Сколько таких погружений потребуется для воссоздания полноты картины, он не знал. И даже не рисковал выдвигать предположение, неоднократно убедившись на собственном опыте, что жизнь непредсказуема, и все попытки проанализировать её, подогнав под единый сценарий, обречены на провал.  
Он нарочно дал себе дополнительное время и выехал заранее. Ему хотелось слиться с городом детства, не выделяться на его фоне и не привлекать к себе повышенное внимание. Стать его неотъемлемой частью. Седрик старался снова привыкнуть к Йоркширу, использовать мимикрию, создать иллюзию, будто никогда не покидал пределы города. Для этого ему нужно было провести здесь, как минимум, несколько дней, и он старательно следовал своему плану, не отступая от него ни на шаг. Останавливался в разных городах и вспоминал, с чем каждый из них для него связан.  
Первым пунктом путешествия стала бывшая школа — колледж королевы Этельберги, в котором он проучился, начиная с пяти лет и вплоть до самого выпуска. Учебное заведение смешанного типа, ярко-синяя униформа, комната на троих в раннем возрасте, и на двоих — для старшеклассников.  
Девушки, изучающие этикет, и организующие приёмы для юношей. Стилизованные под старину балы, в которых приходилось принимать участие и тем, и другим. Театральные постановки, спортивные соревнования и многое-многое другое.  
В своё время Седрик не входил в число популярных учеников, что не мешало находить занятия по душе и принимать в них активное участие.  
Говоря откровенно, у Седрика была насыщенная школьная жизнь, расписание, забитое под завязку, множество кружков и секций по интересам. Как следствие, большое количество запоминающихся моментов, связанных, как с творческой, так и учебной деятельностью. До определённого времени так и было. Но все события, связанные с успехами в учёбе и реализацией на творческом поприще, перечеркнуло одно событие и одна ночь, которую соученики и преподаватели предпочитали называть нейтрально, используя формулировку «трагическая случайность». Седрик усмехался, поскольку придерживался иной точки зрения: чем-чем, а случайностью это происшествие, по его мнению, не являлось. И с годами уверенность не ослабела — усилилась.  
Простояв некоторое время у ворот колледжа, Седрик, несмотря на периодически просыпавшееся желание встретиться лицом к лицу с прошлым, так и не решился нанести визит ректору и преподавателям. Развернулся и ушёл, стараясь поскорее отделаться от болезненной пульсации в висках, возникавшей каждый раз, когда он мысленно возвращался к тому вечеру и последнему разговору со своим, пожалуй, единственным приятелем. Не так-то просто это было сделать, увидев место воочию, а не только в кошмарном сне, как бывало прежде.  
От Йорка Седрика отделяло пятнадцать минут езды, но он решил сделать круг почёта. Так вышло, что от родного города его воротило.  
Седрик не был готов встретиться с ним.  
Потому следующая остановка пришлась на город Уитби, в котором Седрик провёл не менее четырёх часов. Кажется, всё-таки больше. Он не засекал. В запасе было достаточно времени, чтобы не считать каждую минуту и не экономить на воспоминаниях. Спешить было некуда, номер в гостинице типа B&B, который Седрик забронировал при первой же возможности, должен был освободиться ближе к вечеру. В столь раннее время посетителя никто не ждал, и его преждевременное появление могло причинить неудобства, как хозяевам гостевого дома, так и постояльцам.  
Седрик неловкие ситуации ненавидел всеми фибрами души, потому старался их избегать и занимал себя путешествиями по окрестным городам. Непосредственно в Йорк пока не совался, вспоминая с содроганием о довольно неудобной инфраструктуре, омерзительных пробках и прочих вещах, основательно портящих впечатление о городе. Йорк и транспортное сообщение были между собой несовместимы. Проблема парковок стояла остро, движение напоминало адские муки, и, в общем-то, благоволило больше пешеходам и велосипедистам. Владельцы автомобилей оказывались в незавидном положении.  
За семь лет отсутствия Седрик успел позабыть об узких улочках, о бесконечных ремонтах и неправильной организации движении на дорогах. И если в Уитби эти проблемы были более или менее терпимыми, то в Йорке ему предстояло вкусить всю «прелесть» автомобильного движения.  
Оставив машину на верфи, Седрик направился в сторону разводного старинного моста. Раньше здесь можно было ловить крабов, заплатив за развлечение всего три фунта, идущие в фонд береговой охраны. Сохранилась ли эта своеобразная забава сейчас, Седрик не знал, но от нахлынувших воспоминаний стало по-особенному тоскливо.  
За мостом располагалось огромное количество ресторанов быстрого питания, протянувшихся вдоль берега и торгующих рыбой и чипсами. Национальное блюдо, которое он когда-то с удовольствием ел. Да и сейчас, глядя на многочисленных туристов с коробочками в руках, сложно было устоять перед соблазном.  
В прежние годы в каждом из ресторанов официанты доверительным шёпотом сообщали, что лучше всего рыбу с чипсами готовят именно у них.  
Исключительно так и никак иначе.  
О, да!  
В Йоркшире это было стилем жизни.  
Здесь всё всегда было лучше, чем в других местах. Абсолютно всё, без исключения. Во всяком случае, местные жители придерживались такого мнения и не уставали напоминать об этом многочисленным туристам, прибывшим, как из других стран, так и из других графств Великобритании.  
Тот, кто усомнится в правдивости слов, нанесёт смертельную обиду.  
Поднявшись на холм, к руинам аббатства, Седрик остановился, прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо несильным порывам ветра, ощущая его прохладное касание.  
С холма открывался потрясающий вид на город.  
Некое сожаление вызывало осознание того, что сезон цветения вереска подходил к концу, и вместо бескрайнего лилового поля взгляд цеплялся за пустоши, нагонявшие одним своим видом безумную тоску. Нет места, что сильнее способствовало бы пробуждению меланхолии, чем море голых кустарников, сквозь которое с гулом прокатывается ветер.  
Некоторые люди видели в пустошах уныние.  
Седрик отмечал тишину и спокойствие.  
Умиротворённая природа, глядя на которую, с трудом верится, что даже здесь, в таких местах, под покровом ночи разыгрываются кровавые драмы. И мысли о них не оставляют в покое, спустя много лет. Будут действовать на нервы, фрагментарно врываться во сны, а затем...  
Затем напомнят о себе наяву, и отмахнуться от них не получится.  
В принципе, он мог не тратить время на поездку.  
Поступить проще. Не обратить внимания. Или же растопить камин и швырнуть туда письмо, глядя, как оно превращается в горстку пепла. Дополнить его смятыми листами первых, неудачных рукописей, не доведённых до финальной точки, которые вызывали глухое раздражение своим несовершенством и косноязычностью. Но вместо этого хранил и первое, и второе.  
Второе, чтобы не зазнаваться и вовремя себя осаживать, когда успех кружит голову.  
Первое, чтобы не потерять связь с прошлым, внезапно обвившую его запястье тонкой, но крепкой нитью и практически врезавшуюся в кожу.  
Чем дольше он смотрел на это письмо, чем чаще перечитывал, тем сильнее убеждался, что попытка отгородиться от событий тех дней — проявление трусости и ничего более. Он не был трусом, потому-то сейчас и направлялся в Йорк. Посмотреть в глаза своим страхам, вспомнить их и связать воедино многочисленные нити, разлетевшиеся в ту ночь во все стороны.  
У Седрика тогда возникли подозрения, и он их озвучил, не побоявшись возможных последствий.  
Но ему никто не поверил.  
Его подняли на смех и посоветовали пообщаться со специалистом, пройти курс лечения и перестать видеть криминал там, где его нет.  
Ему не угрожали. Не пытались запугать, советуя бежать, как можно дальше, ради сохранения жизни. Он сам принял решение о переезде в Лондон. Жить здесь ему не хотелось. Не только из-за гнетущих воспоминаний; были причины, которые он предпочитал не озвучивать, держа в тайне. Решение о переезде единогласно поддержали родители, и процесс был запущен.  
Особняк с прилегающей к нему территорией, принадлежавший деду, был выставлен на продажу, и вскоре Йорк остался в памяти исключительно в качестве перевёрнутой страницы. Страницы, к которой Седрик не планировал возвращаться, но, получив письмо, поступился принципами, ныне испытывая странную гамму чувств, не поддающуюся однозначному определению и внятному описанию. То ли величайшая ошибка, то ли один из наиболее разумных поступков, которые ему доводилось совершать.  
Чем ближе Седрик подбирался к Йорку, тем сильнее становилось волнение, которое он испытывал. Воспоминания из размытых силуэтов и разрозненных кусочков превратились в цельную картину. Готовая кинолента, каждый новый просмотр которой дарит возможность заметить новые детали и сделать для себя определённые выводы.  
Ничего сверхъестественного не произошло. Небо на землю не обрушилось. Не грянул взрыв. Не расцветили небо залпы фейерверка, когда машина наследника семьи Клаймит, поспешно сбежавшего некогда из Йорка, пересекла границу города.  
Сонное настроение осталось таким же сонным, как прежде, еле ползли машины, в салоне играла едва различимая фоновая музыка с песнями 70-х, 80-х и 90-х годов. Подборка, в которой не было общей идеи. Просто песни, которые когда-то считались культовыми. Просто классика прошлых лет, скрашивающая время ожидания.  
Седрик курил, делая короткие затяжки и практически не ощущая на языке привкус дыма, изредка отмечая, насколько органично слова песни об «Отеле «Калифорния»» перекликаются с гулом ветра, играющего с кустарниками, и напоминавшего шум моря. Большого-пребольшого, бескрайнего верескового моря. Седрик, тихо подпевая вокалисту «Eagles», надеялся что «Брэнтвуд» окажется местом куда более приятным, чем упомянутый в творении прошлых лет отель «Калифорния». И выход оттуда всё-таки найдётся.  
Выбирая место ночлега, Седрик просмотрел не менее трёх десятков вариантов. «Брэнтвуд» попался ему одним из первых, но, потерявшись за ворохом предложений, проскользнул незамеченным, а потом внезапно оказался в числе наиболее подходящих вариантов. Идеальное место для затворника, не желающего афишировать своё пребывание в городе и светиться перед большим количеством людей. Всего лишь десять номеров, минимальное количество соседей, а вместе с тем — хорошее месторасположение и бесплатная парковка. Принимая во внимание вечные проблемы с транспортом, этот бонус оказался, как нельзя кстати. Откровенно говоря, во время принятия окончательного решения чаша весов с завидным постоянством склонялась в сторону «Эшбери», расхваленную многими посетителями сайтов с отзывами, но как бы хорош не был тот гостевой дом, а парковка была необходима. Увы, «Эшбери» её наличием похвастать не мог.  
А остальное Седрика мало волновало.  
Он не планировал задерживаться здесь надолго. Пару ночей можно было провести, где угодно. Так почему не здесь?  
Получив из рук хозяев «Брэнтвуда» ключ, Седрик улыбнулся благодарно и, перехватив удобнее ручки сумки, направился к лестнице, желая как можно скорее подняться на третий этаж и, оказавшись в комнате, как следует, выспаться. Немного повозившись с ключами, он перешагнул порог комнаты. Включил свет, окинул придирчивым взглядом обои — золотистые герберы на синем фоне, вдоль и поперёк изученные ещё во время виртуальной прогулки, казались ему чрезвычайно вульгарными и безвкусными; хмыкнул, заметив букет розовых и белых лилий, стоявший на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Он не любил цветы, но эти в интерьере смотрелись гармонично, а их сладковатый запах отлично вписывался в нынешнюю ситуацию. Их присутствие усиливало ощущение, что смерть бродит где-то совсем рядом, а покойник не просто так присылает письмо бывшему однокласснику и, по совместительству, единственному другу.  
Знаки судьбы, как есть.  
Что ж, если не заострять внимание на цветах, то всё совсем неплохо. Относительно неплохой гостевой дом. Относительно неплохая комната. И относительно неплохой первый день пребывания в городе.  
Не дедушкин особняк, конечно.  
Могло быть лучше.  
Но — глупо отрицать — могло быть и хуже.  
К счастью, самый печальный из сценариев не оправдался.  
Седрик снял макинтош, бросил его на кровать и потянул молнию на дорожной сумке. Наверху лежало то самое послание, которое привело его обратно в Йорк.  
Ничего выдающегося. Ничего запоминающегося.  
Просто белый конверт с указанием его адреса и именем.  
Внутри — то, что заставило сердце, во время первого прочтения, болезненно сжаться.  
Всего четыре строки, обладающие огромной силой воздействия на психику.  
Пожелание счастливого Хэллоуина. Адрес дома, где планируется провести торжественную встречу. Даже не приглашение, не предложение, а ультиматум. Ты обязан прийти — не имеешь права отказаться.  
Финальным аккордом — или, что актуальнее, контрольным выстрелом — подпись, от которой вдоль позвоночника пробегали мурашки.  
_С наилучшими пожеланиями. Барри Миллиган._  
Барри Миллиган, чьё тело давно сгорело в огне крематория, а прах разлетелся по ветру.  
Седрик знал это. И знал наверняка.  
Ведь он сам его развеял.


	3. Chapter 3

_**2.** _

На него неотрывно смотрели, скаля зубы, тряпичные уродцы, висевшие на крючках, расположенных по обе стороны от входной двери.  
Увидев их, он сначала опешил. Ощутил, как во рту стремительно пересыхает, и невольно сделал шаг назад.  
— Успокойся, — приказал самому себе.  
Отмотал мысленно время на несколько часов назад и с облегчением выдохнул. Глаза у страха всегда велики. У его сегодняшних ужасов они были размером с Эйфелеву башню. Стоило немного поразмышлять логически, не позволив панике перехватить пальму первенства, и всё сразу встало на свои места.  
Надо украсить дом к празднику, заметила Хайден накануне.  
Без украшений атмосфера совсем не та, продолжила, не получив ответа, но сделав вид, будто молчание собеседника её нисколько не покоробило.  
Если тебе неинтересно, то я не буду тебе навязываться со своими размышлениями, произнесла, стараясь говорить сдержанно.  
Актриса из неё была так себе, потому эмоции выдавал и голос, и подрагивающая нижняя губа, которую она то и дело прикусывала.  
Не ради того, чтобы выглядеть соблазнительной.  
Хайден давала себе передышку, чтобы не перешагнуть тонкую грань и не превратиться в плаксивую истеричку, льющую слёзы из-за разногласий на почве отношения к сомнительной ценности празднику. Итон Ратберт отмечал перемены в настроении любовницы, но не предпринимал ни единой попытки для её успокоения.  
Вечером они лежали на кровати в спальне, она обнимала его, а он неспешно перебирал её волосы, то накручивая осветлённую прядь на палец, то вновь её распрямляя.  
Слова доходили до него с трудом.  
Он слышал, но не вслушивался, сосредоточившись на собственных переживаниях. А уж они-то были куда важнее той незначительной ерунды, о которой с таким энтузиазмом вещала Хайден, расписывая важность создания нужной атмосферы, без которой праздник — не праздник.  
Как будто была какая-то разница между двумя ситуациями. С декорациями и без. Итон разницы не наблюдал. Наплевать. Абсолютно равнозначные понятия. Можно нажраться до умопомрачения, сидя в пустой комнате, глядя на белые стены. Можно сделать то же самое, глядя в горящие инфернальным светом глаза тыквенных фонарей и бумажных чучел, претендующих на гордое звание драконов. Ничего не изменится. Блевать одинаково противно будет и в первом интерьере, и во втором. И голова будет раскалываться одинаково в обоих случаях.  
— Если ты хочешь, я сама могу заняться оформлением, — сказала Хайден, убирая руку и приподнимаясь на локте.  
Кажется, поняла, что время гостеприимства закончилось, и нынешний визит завершится не совместным пробуждением, а прогулкой в одиночестве по ночным улицам Йорка.  
Итон соизволил повернуть голову и обратить внимание на свою девушку.  
— Да. Хорошо. Как тебе будет угодно, — ответил отстранённо.  
И наверняка столь же отстранённо на неё посмотрел. С неудовольствием, словно видел впервые в жизни, и её присутствие ужасно его раздражало. Не только присутствие. Его раздражала она сама. Её шмотки кричащих цветов, длинные волосы, вечно забивающие сток в ванной — она не убирала за собой, — духи с нотами французской ванили, разговорник по итальянскому языку, который она постоянно таскала в сумке и не упускала случая оставлять на видных местах, ненавязчиво — как ей казалось — напоминая, о каком подарке на день рождения грезит. Если не получится с днём рождения, то она не имеет ничего против поездки, приуроченной к рождественским праздникам или ко дню влюблённых. Не принципиально. Главное, чтобы это путешествие состоялось.  
Он не был уверен, что хочет посетить Италию.  
Ещё сильнее сомневался в желании выбраться куда-то вместе с ней. Прежде отношения с Хайден казались ему занимательными; первые три месяца и вовсе походили на воплощение в жизни какой-нибудь сказки, но чем дольше длилась эта эпопея, тем меньше оставалось интереса.  
При знакомстве она его очаровала. Красивая, интересная, пробивная. Он сам дал ей эти характеристики. А теперь начал сомневаться, действительно ли девушка обладала чертами, присвоенными ей в период расцвета спонтанной влюблённости. Да, несомненно, красивая. Да, пробивная. Временами это граничило с назойливостью и неоправданной навязчивостью. Насчёт интересной особы он, пожалуй, погорячился. Поговорить с ней не о чем. И, чёрт возьми, какая же она поверхностная. Ничего толком не умеет, ничем не увлекается. Только и делает, что мечется из стороны в сторону. Хаотичное движение по жизни — никаких устремлений. Начинает одно дело, бросает, хватается за другое, и так до бесконечности.  
Его родителям она не нравилась.  
С ними она виделась несколько раз. На паре ужинов в узком кругу и паре же громких семейных торжеств, на которых присутствовали не только близкие, но и дальние родственники. Итон, по глупости рассказав, куда собирается, уже не мог прийти в одиночестве. Фантазия не работала, достойная отговорка не находилась, потому пришлось вести сокровище с собой, знакомить со старшим поколением, представляя их друг другу, а потом сгорая со стыда за чужое поведение и полное отсутствие великосветских манер.  
Во время первого семейного сборища родители благородно промолчали, ограничившись холодными взглядами и презрительно поджатыми губами.  
Во второй раз мать ненавязчиво ухватила Итона под локоток, обезоруживающе улыбнувшись Хайден, отвела в сторону и произнесла без осуждения, но с намёком:  
— Ничего не хочу сказать, милый, но, где ты её откопал?  
Итон не ответил.  
Нечего было сказать.  
Не откапывал, всё случилось спонтанно. Оно само, как принято говорить.  
Так себе история, ничего примечательного. Уж точно не один из великих романов, достойных воспевания на страницах глянцевых — и не очень — изданий.  
Они встретились в супермаркете, почти перед самым закрытием. Она покупала хлеб для тостов и моцареллу, а он — базилик, молотый перец чили и две больших бутылки томатного сока.  
Идеальная пара.  
Совместимость десять из десяти.  
Утром вышел идеальный завтрак из тостов и сока.  
Итон чувствовал себя глупо, но телефон оставил. Они встретились ещё раз. И ещё. Хайден внезапно вошла в его жизнь и порядочно там задержалась. Раньше он воспринимал это, как должное. Теперь это бесило. Не потому, что он боялся ответственности, возможного залёта и вынужденного брака. Нет. Просто сейчас его бесило вообще всё, и виной тому была не Хайден.  
Он равнодушно пронаблюдал за её стриптизом наоборот. За тем, как она натягивала трусы с паршивыми колхозными розочками и рваные джинсы, порезанные маникюрными ножницами. За тем, как она, не найдя расчёску, пропускает сквозь пальцы волосы, пытаясь привести их в нормальный вид. Впервые отметил облупленный чёрный лак на коротко подстриженных ногтях — Хайден играла на гитаре в какой-то трэшовой не по направлению, но по звучанию группе, и это увлечение с маникюром и длинными ногтями уживаться никак не желало.  
— Ты вообще собираешься праздновать? — спросила она, стоя на пороге комнаты.  
— Нет, — честно признался Итон.  
Хэллоуин он не любил. Это время он проводил за закрытой дверью, в компании своих приятелей и четырёх бутылок виски.  
Компания друзей из Йорка снова вместе.  
Собралась в полном составе.  
Единственная традиция, которой они придерживались. Впрочем, количество бутылок могло варьироваться в сторону увеличения. По одной на каждого члена братства им явно не хватало, и они догонялись, принимая всё новые и новые порции, а потом лежали вчетвером на полу, смотрели в потолок и ждали наступления нового дня. Свет в эту ночь горел во всех комнатах, выключить его никто не решался, словно опасались появления призрака. Все они были реалистами, но этот день календаря продолжал пугать их и сейчас, несмотря на то, что времени прошло прилично, все мертвецы были похоронены, скелеты спрятаны обратно в шкаф, а воспоминания стёрты. Последнее — наглая ложь. В течение года они почти не вспоминали об этом, но с наступлением октября жизнь становилась невыносимой, и лишь присутствие близких друзей скрашивало время ожидания наступления рассвета.  
— Раз у тебя нет никаких планов на этот вечер, можешь прийти в «Медею», — Хайден покрутила на пальце брелок для ключей. — Мы с ребятами выступаем по случаю. Будет весело. Да и народу соберётся немало. Так, что? Придёшь? Окей?  
— Я подумаю, — пообещал Итон, точно зная, что никуда не пойдёт.  
У него были планы, и они никоим образом не пересекались с событиями жизни Хайден. Сам по себе вопрос её был глуп. Неужели она действительно думала, что человек его статуса и положения потащится в «Медею»? Что он там забыл? Что там вообще может забыть здравомыслящий взрослый человек, давно перешагнувший планку подросткового возраста? Человек, не увлекающийся распитием ярких, дешёвых, моментально бьющих — единственное их достоинство — по мозгам коктейлей, да снятием таких же ярких и таких же дешёвых девочек?  
Хайден метнула в его сторону настороженный взгляд, ничего больше не сказала. Сбежала вниз по лестнице, шаги стихли быстро — зато поднялся шум в прихожей. Девушка разыскивала обувь.  
— Не возражаешь, если я загляну завтра? — крикнула, стоя на первом этаже. — Привезу немного украшений для дома и, если будет время, расставлю всё по своим местам.  
— Делай, что хочешь, — процедил сквозь зубы Итон.  
Негромко. Вряд ли Хайден услышала.  
Не дождавшись ответа, она ушла. Хлопнула входная дверь. Итон остался в одиночестве.  
Теперь ему никто не мешал, не донимал вопросами, не отвлекал от мрачных размышлений.  
От простыней за несколько миль тащило французской ванилью. Итон полежал несколько минут, стараясь отвлечься и не обращать внимания, но раздражение оказалось сильнее. Он не убрал — содрал постельное бельё с кровати, сгребая его в ком и швыряя в корзину для грязного белья. Под подушкой обнаружился чёрный лифчик со слегка потёртыми и застиранными кружевами, абсолютно не гармонирующий с трусами. Но он хотя бы немного наталкивал на мысли об эротике и сексе. От вида трусов, окажись презент таким, у Итона бы всё упало и долгое время отказывалось подниматься.  
Лифчик отправился в корзину с мусором.  
— Какая дура, — резюмировал Итон, прижимаясь лбом к дверному косяку. — И какой я кретин, если связался с ней.  
В любом случае, насильно его к Хайден не привязывали и не заставляли любой ценой сохранять отношения с ней. Он мог разорвать их в любой момент, и, кажется, это знаменательное событие приближалось к их странной паре со скоростью света.  
Полный решимости в ближайшее время разорвать тяготившие его отношения, Итон отправился в постель, предварительно приняв пару таблеток успокоительного. А утром, едва дождавшись десяти часов, отправился на приём к психоаналитику. Он приходил сюда каждую неделю. Не только потому, что жаждал разобраться в себе и в источнике своих проблем. Просто... Это стало чем-то, вроде традиции. Рассказывая придуманные истории, частично перекликающиеся с реальной жизнью, Итон успокаивал свою совесть. Искал решения несуществующих проблем, зная, что о настоящих переживаниях не расскажет никому и ни за какие сокровища мира. Излишняя болтливость могла сыграть на руку его врагам, но не ему самому.  
За недолгое время отсутствия дом преобразился. Здесь воцарился дух Хэллоуина, и Итон солгал бы, сказав, что перемены пришлись ему по душе.  
Поднявшись по ступенькам, он безжалостно сорвал тряпичных драконов и толкнул дверь, по пути швыряя на стол несколько писем и газет, прихваченных из почтового ящика. Рядом с корреспонденцией приземлились и своеобразные подарки. Драконы — или что это вообще такое было? — мирно лежали на столешнице, не подозревая, какая судьбы им уготована, а она была незавидной.  
Схватив ножницы, Итон кромсал их с ожесточением, разрезая каждого на мелкие кусочки, но не испытывая облегчения. Тщетные старания, агрессия, которая вроде бы выплёскивалась, но не становилась слабее ни на йоту.  
Сублимация, подмена понятий. Самообман.  
Сейчас хотелось ударить кого-то настоящего, ощутить его страх, трепет, боль. Почувствовать себя хозяином положения и, наконец, перестать бояться, дрожа от каждого шороха.  
Нервы были на пределе. Он понимал это.  
Появление праздничной атрибутики в его доме едва не спровоцировало срыв. Это было близко. Очень. Ближе, чем хотелось бы.  
Он почти увидел синеву форменного свитера и услышал этот голос, ставший навеки его проклятьем.  
_Шутка или угощение?_  
 _Услуга или обнародование ваших подвигов? Почему у вас такие каменные лица, друзья? Неужели вам совсем не весело? Ха-ха-ха._  
Со страхами следовало бороться. И тут в приоритете были не беседы со специалистом, не его пустые рекомендации и рассуждения о необходимости позитивного мышления. Не любовь, в которой он должен был обрести спасение, позабыв обо всём остальном. Не секс — эффекта хватало минут на десять, не больше. Потом голова вновь наполнялась мрачными мыслями. Меньше их не становилось. Возвращаясь, они приводили с собой парочку приятелей. Как, парочку...  
Пару десятков, а, может, сотен.  
Для одного человека их было слишком много.  
Последний щелчок ножниц принёс с собой боль. Итон умудрился отхватить кусочек кожи, и это его частично отрезвило. Из повреждённого пальца сочилась кровь. Пол был усеян обрезками ткани, и сам вид гостиной напоминал декорации сюрреалистического фильма, в котором о нормальности знают понаслышке. Мир вверх тормашками, как он есть. Со злостью отшвырнув от себя ножницы, Итон с безразличием наблюдал за их полётом, гадая о том, куда они приземлятся. Это единственное, что его интересовало.  
Они вонзились в ковровое покрытие, почти у самой стены. Пролетев в опасной близости от настольной лампы, умудрились не зацепить и не сбить её на пол. С одной стороны, Итона это порадовало. Лампа ему нравилась — замену искать не придётся. С другой — звон осколков мог окончательно вытащить его из странного состояния, похожего одновременно на сон и бурное похмелье, хотя, вчера он ничего не пил. Сегодня, впрочем, тоже. А не мешало бы. Уж точно не было лишним.  
Решение было спонтанным, но от того не менее обдуманным.  
Итон налил себе виски и за считанные секунды прикончил почти полный стакан. Какое там на палец или на два пальца? Какой лёд? Напрасная трата времени, бессмысленные реверансы, которые его не волновали.  
Телефонный звонок раздался в зловещей тишине. Притягивая смартфон к себе, Итон с ужасом смотрел на дисплей, ожидая увидеть там незнакомый номер.  
Всё обстояло иначе.  
Ничто не вызывало подозрений. И номер был знакомым, и имя абонента.  
— Алло, — выдал Итон, поразившись тому, насколько глухо и непривычно прозвучал собственный голос.  
Предчувствие?  
Страх?  
Плевать.  
Прав он или ошибается...  
Плевать!  
Держать себя в руках и не позволять страхам одерживать победу над разумом. Таков его девиз. И он не предаст свои принципы. Не откажется от них. Не только ради других. Ради себя, в первую очередь.  
Он не должен позволять себе расклеиваться.  
Если руки опустит он, стены карточного домика, в который они загнали себя тогда и в котором по сей день скрываются, сложатся в момент, и, несмотря на обманчивую лёгкость, раздавят их.  
Размажут по асфальту.  
Чужой голос накрыл лавиной. Никакого предисловия, с места — в карьер. Но он сразу догадался, о чём речь. Удивительно, если бы попал пальцем в небо.  
— Это неправда! Этого не может быть! Понимаешь, Итон? Ты слышишь меня, Итон? Скажи хоть что-нибудь, твою сучью мать. Не молчи, Итон. Пожалуйста...  
Что он мог сказать?  
По сути, ничего.  
Что он понимал?  
По сути, ответ идентичный прежнему.  
Он ничего не понимал. И отказывался понимать.  
Он несколько раз прогнал в воображении сложившуюся ситуацию, но так и не придумал адекватного объяснения происходящему.  
Несмотря на то, что день только начинался, и напиваться вдрызг было проявлением моветона, Итон ощутил острую потребность в алкоголе. Одним стаканом удовлетворить её не удалось. Поколебавшись, он снова потянулся к виски, с неудовольствием отмечая, что такими темпами недолго и спиться. Алкоголь шёл, что вода. Так же легко и стремительно. Не успеет оглянуться, а бутылка опустела. Немного виски плещется на донышке — остальное он выпил.  
Мысли перекатывались огненным клубком, текст послания был не отпечатан — вытатуирован, выжжен на внутренней стороне века, и стоял перед глазами даже теперь, когда они были закрыты.  
_Счастливого Хэллоуина, Ит._  
Ит.  
Мерзкое прозвище родом из школьных времён.  
Оно прилипло к нему с подачи Барри Миллигана. Тот первым додумался сократить имя Итона, а остальные подхватили, несмотря на неоднократные просьбы использовать лишь полную форму, а не производные.  
Никто из близкого окружения не называл его подобным образом. Но те, чей мир вращался вокруг Барри Миллигана, поддержали инициативу своего кумира, и это стало персональным проклятьем Итона.  
Он потёр переносицу, стараясь избавиться от противного давящего ощущения. Открыл счёт. Раз, два, три. Задачи повышенной важности и первой необходимости. Привести мысли в порядок, не позволять панике одержать победу, оставаться хладнокровным в любой ситуации.  
Он виртуозно овладел знаниями, связанными с правилами игры в жизнь, со временем даже начал менять их под себя, навязывая условия, а не принимая. Он собой, без преувеличения, гордился.  
Но иногда и мелочи способны выбивать из колеи.  
Сейчас наступил один из таких моментов.  
Не менее виртуозно Итон научился держать лицо в любых ситуациях, принимать многие шокирующие вещи, как данность. Ни один мускул не дрогнул в его лице, когда их, тогда ещё школьников, собрали в актовом зале и сообщили о происшествии с участием их одноклассника, каким-то образом умудрившегося сбежать за пределы колледжа и так глупо умереть.  
Его семья не могла похвастать большим состоянием, титулами и богатой историей, но он вёл себя так, словно с рождения обитал в Букингемском дворце, отличался показательными манерами, с гордостью носил форму колледжа королевы Этельберги и, в общем-то, выглядел большим аристократом, чем те, кто ими являлся по происхождению.  
У Барри был всего один недостаток.  
Внушительный.  
Весомый.  
При первом знакомстве с ним никто о наличии подобного качества характера не догадывался, чем Барри и пользовался, виртуозно используя других людей в своих играх.  
Итон жадно отслеживал всё, что было напрямую связано с ведением расследования. Держал руку на пульсе по мере возможностей. Компания из Йорка тряслась, уподобившись осиновым листьям. Он сохранял спокойствие и с равнодушным взглядом рассматривал напечатанные в газете снимки покойного.  
Тот Барри, которого все они успели узнать за несколько лет совместного обучения, нисколько не походил на нечто, запечатлённое на фотографиях. В памяти одноклассников Барри остался темноволосым юношей с надменным взглядом светло-серых глаз и саркастичной ухмылкой на плотно сжатых, каких-то ненормально ярких губах. В этом распухшем, бесформенном куске плоти никто бы не узнал красавчика Барри, просто потому, что образы были, в принципе, несопоставимы.  
На похороны Итона не позвали, но те, кому довелось там побывать, говорили, что гроб был закрыт.  
Закономерное явление.  
Итон и сам понимал, как может выглядеть тело, пролежавшее несколько дней в воде. Минимум эстетики и максимум содрогания каждый раз, когда взгляд цепляется за эту картину.  
— Итон, скажи что-нибудь, — голос из трубки больше походил на вой.  
Вначале спокойный, ныне он превратился в крик отчаяния, не получивший отклика.  
Помогать и успокаивать Итон не умел.  
И не хотел.  
Его никто не успокаивал.  
Он со своими проблемами справлялся самостоятельно, ещё и балласт из трёх идиотов за собой тянул, не решаясь оставить их. Это было против правил. И, ко всему прочему, небезопасно, а он не мог рисковать репутацией своей семьи, подставляя её под удар и позволяя чернильным пятнам затемнить его кристально чистую биографию.  
Собеседник Итона бился в истерике добрые десять минут. Она никак не заканчивалась, лишь набирала обороты и шла по кругу. Ни намёка на спокойствие — бесконечные вопли; голос, срывающийся на фальцет.  
— Заткнись, Джойс, — грубо произнёс Итон. — Просто заткнись. Больше я ничего не могу посоветовать.  
Всхлипы утихли.  
Король драмы не любил, когда ему указывали. И не любил, когда Итон гневался, потому поспешно выполнил приказ. Привычка родом из прошлого, не сгоревшая с течением времени.  
С момента событий, имевших место той страшной ночью, прошло — без малого — семь лет; давно остались позади школьные стены, а Джойс всё ещё послушно следовал за своим генералом. Итон, служивший прежде мозговым центром их компании, продолжал носить это звание и ныне. Они росли, а расстановки сил не менялась. Воспоминания удерживали их вместе, не позволяя разойтись в разные стороны.  
— Что нам делать? — спросил Джойс тихо.  
Итон, не мигая, смотрел в потолок.  
— Не отказываться от предложения, — сказал размеренно, чуть ли не по слогам.  
— Но... Разве это не ловушка?  
— Если это ловушка, то мы в неё не попадёмся.  
— А?..  
— Мы загоним в неё самого шутника.  
— Итон...  
— Я позвоню тебе позже.  
— И...  
Договорить Джойс не успел. Итон сбросил вызов, залпом допил остатки виски и, оставив пустую бутылку на столе в гостиной, отправился в кабинет. Туда, где хранились в сейфе газетные вырезки семилетней давности.  
Итону нужно было убедиться, что всё это ему не приснилось.  
Что Барри действительно мёртв.  
А, значит, никак не может оказаться отправителем послания, несмотря на то, что подпись на карточке свидетельствовала об обратном.

* * *

Коктейль был по вкусу каким-то химическим, а не клубничным, опровергая обещания, чётко прописанные в меню.  
Разумеется, в конце октября свежей клубники взяться было неоткуда, а сироп, её заменяющий, всегда отличался посредственным вкусом.  
Мягко говоря.  
Попытка скрасить ожидание коктейлем провалилась. Ожидание было тягучим, как расплавленная пластмасса, а коктейль — отвратительным.  
И тоже пластмассовым  
Тем не менее, отставлять его в сторону и требовать напиток на замену Джойс Уэрвик не спешил. С определённой периодичностью посещала мысль, что даже самое вкусное блюдо и самый вкусный напиток покажутся ему — в нынешнем состоянии — омерзительными. То, что приносило удовольствие в обычное время, сейчас потеряло львиную долю своего очарования, как бывает всегда, когда в дверь стучатся проблемы настоящие, а не надуманные и раздутые из размеров мухи до габаритов слона.  
Перебить такое послевкусие могла сигарета и двойная мята. В кармане как раз лежала нетронутая пачка первого и начатая второго. Закурить бы и забыть этот напиток, как страшный сон, но очередное проявление закона подлости. Засада со всех сторон. Места в зале для любителей табака оказались забиты, и Джойсу пришлось устроиться в компании некурящих, ощущая себя в подобном окружении белой вороной.  
Не будь он настолько напряжён, время ожидания мог бы скрасить необременительный флирт — судя по многочисленным заинтересованным взглядам, направленным в его сторону, и восхищённым шепоткам, которые он слышал, проходя мимо одного из столиков, вниманием его не обделили. Отметили во внешности многое из того, чем он сам гордился и выставлял напоказ.  
Но он был напряжён, и флиртовать не хотелось. Повышенное внимание не радовало, а напрягало. В свете последних событий Джойс опасался за себя, и за своё здоровье. Как физическое, так и психическое.  
Телефон молчал.  
Это напрягало сильнее, чем сомнительные качества коктейля.  
— Ну же, — прошептал Джойс, поправляя прядь светлых волос. — Ну же, Итон. Давай, звони, ублюдок. Я не могу больше ждать.  
Звонок раздался, будто по заказу.  
Иногда Джойсу казалось, что у них, в их маленькой «компании из Йорка» особая ментальная связь. Они чувствовали друг друга на расстоянии, и точно знали, когда каждый из них достигает кульминационной точки эмоционального кипения. Когда ожидание становится невыносимым, до взрыва остаётся пара секунд, и... Вот тут-то и приходит спасение. В письме, в коротком сообщении, в звонке. Так или иначе, но старые друзья дадут о себе знать, и от их присутствия поблизости или от звучания их голоса станет легче.  
В представлении многих они, наверно, были моральными уродами.  
Для Джойса их общество стало спасением.  
Они поддерживали его в самые трудные минуты жизни и — не всегда, но в большинстве ситуаций — общались с ним на равных.  
Они были командой.  
Не мечты. Однозначно. А если и её, то какой-то патологической, извращённой и грязной.  
Но Джойс давно перестал размышлять о правильности своих поступков. Для него границы норм были размыты уже многие годы.  
Для его друзей — тоже.  
— Где бы ты ни был, отрывай задницу от стула и двигай ко мне, — произнёс Итон.  
В голосе звенело напряжение. Джойс чувствовал это и нервничал не меньше.  
— Рад тебя слышать, — ответил, отставляя недопитый коктейль в сторону и поднимаясь с места.  
Итон не любил чужие опоздания, с лёгкостью прощая их себе. Этот принцип знали в их компании все, и все его покорно принимали.  
— Знаешь, я тоже, — признался Итон, и его слова прозвучали искренне.  
Долго собираться не пришлось. Джойс оплатил всё заранее, потому мог спокойно покинуть кафе.  
Взгляд переметнулся в сторону окна. Прохожих на улицах Йорка, как и всегда, было немало. Но среди них никак не получалось обнаружить Итона. Тем не менее, возвращаться обратно Джойс не стал, вышел на улицу, повертел головой, оглядываясь, но вновь встречаясь взглядом с пустотой.  
— Я тебя не вижу, — сообщил, растерявшись.  
— А я тебя — да, — хмыкнул Итон.  
— Сегодня на машине?  
— Догадался? Да неужели! Бинго, Уэрвик. Раз ты всё понял, не заставляй меня ждать.  
— Не лучший выбор. Нам придётся подолгу стоять в пробках и ползти, как улиткам, куда бы ни отправились. Пешком было бы проще.  
— Ещё предложи приехать за тобой на велосипеде и покатать на багажнике, как в старые и добрые, когда мы были маленькими детьми.  
— Было бы неплохо. И забавно.  
— Это забавно, когда тебе десять лет, а сейчас — глупо. Пешие прогулки не предлагай. Сегодня мы выберемся за пределы города, и наматывать километры, стаптывая ботинки, а потом лезть на стенку от боли в ногах, я не готов.  
— Даже так?  
— Да. Хочу немного покататься. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?  
— Нет. Совсем нет.  
— Вот и отлично, — подвёл итог Итон. — В любом случае, возражения не принимаются.  
Джойс усмехнулся и закатил глаза, отмечая про себя закономерность ответа. Если бы ему предложили дискуссию, он бы первым спросил, что случилось с Итоном, и какая муха его укусила. При нынешнем раскладе всё было так, как надо.  
Так, как должно.  
Их порядки были установлены однажды и не подвергались корректировке. Они все застыли в едином состоянии, как мухи в янтаре. Но раз всех всё устраивало, был ли смысл в бунте и революции, ведущей к неизвестности?  
Сбросив вызов, Джойс продолжал крутить телефон в руках. Верхнюю одежду он до сих пор не надел, а продолжал нести в руках.  
— Дубль два. Здравствуй, Итон, — поприветствовал школьного друга, открывая дверь и грациозно проскальзывая в салон автомобиля.  
Пальто полетело назад, приземляясь на сидение.  
— Привет, радость моя, — без тени иронии ответил Итон.  
Подавшись вперёд, скользнул носом по щеке, вдыхая аромат приятных и ненавязчивых духов, исходивший от кожи и волос.  
Никакой ванили, никакой тошноты.  
В его арсенале нашлись не самые оптимальные и не самые актуальные слова, какие можно было произнести, но он не удержался, склонился к уху и выдохнул на грани слышимости:  
— Иногда я безумно жалею о том, что в тебе есть доля несовершенства, иначе бы ты давно сменил фамилию, став частью славной семейки Ратберт.  
Он выехал со стоянки; машина медленно поползла по ярко освещённой улице.  
— Твоя мамочка не приняла бы никого, даже ту, которая носила бы звание прекраснейшей. В этом мире нет людей, достойных её единственного сына, — усмехнулся Джойс.  
— Уверяю, в данном случае, её недовольство меня бы не остановило.  
— Неужели? Мне всегда казалось, что ты прислушиваешься к мнению миссис Ратберт и стараешься лишний раз её не огорчать. А вот ублажать свою дражайшую maman — сколько угодно.  
— После моей нынешней пассии мамуля примет любую, кого не приведи. Она согласна на всё, лишь бы только новая девушка обладала сносными манерами и не заставляла краснеть перед гостями за её высказывания и поступки.  
— Может, тогда скажешь?..  
— Что?  
— В чём она заключается?  
— Кто?  
— Доля моего несовершенства.  
— Стать идеальной девушкой тебе мешают всего лишь два фактора.  
— Какие?  
— Член между ног и отец, запретивший даже думать о смене пола, — хмыкнул Итон, глядя на Джойса, занявшего пассажирское сидение.  
Не колеблясь ни секунды, осторожно провёл ладонью по привлекающей к себе повышенное внимание ноге, от колена и выше, задирая ткань юбки и наслаждаясь гладкостью идеально подобранного чулка. Нежно-кремовый оттенок, не слишком отличающийся от цвета кожи, немного шершавая поверхность кружевной резинки под пальцами.  
Со стороны Джойс и, правда, выглядел совершенной девушкой. Или, что ближе к истине, идеальным воплощением эротической фантазии. Может, грязной, может, не очень. Он органично смотрелся бы во всех ролях, хотя больше тяготел к первой. Потрясающий экземпляр. Роскошная блондинка, способная вскружить голову любому мужчине, независимо от его сексуальной ориентации и убеждений.  
На такую штучку встало бы даже у мёртвого.  
И у мертвецки-пьяного.  
Последнее было проверено на собственном опыте.  
Вначале Итон считал это тупой затеей и сомневался.  
Эксперимент показал, что напрасно.  
Встало. Ещё как.  
Итон, считавший себя стопроцентным любителем женского пола, однажды не устоял перед искушением, столь старательно к нему липнущим и настойчиво предлагавшим себя. Повторять не решался, предпочитая исключительно играть с бывшим соучеником. Реакции Джойса его порядком забавляли, заставляя вновь и вновь возвращаться к этому развлечению.  
Кажется, и Джойс, и второе я Джойса отличались неравнодушием, направленным в его, Итона, сторону.  
Кажется, — да нет, стопроцентно — сам Итон отличался не меньшим неравнодушием к «блондинке», но признавать это не собирался.  
Ему нравился её облик, но смущал и останавливал пол.  
Смеясь, Итон собирался отдёрнуть руку, но не успел. Бёдра сомкнулись, поймав ладонь в своеобразный плен. Кожа там, где заканчивалась резинка, была не менее гладкой, чем поверхность чулка, только холоднее и, наверняка, белее.  
Итон вскинул бровь.  
Умело подкрашенные ярко-красной помадой губы изогнулись в ухмылке. В глазах, несомненно, плясали черти, но Итон этого, конечно, не увидел. Их скрывали тёмные стёкла очков.  
— Залипать на меня тебе ни первое, ни второе не мешает, — хмыкнул Джойс, доставая из бардачка сигареты, а из кармана — зажигалку.  
Чиркнул ею пару раз, высекая пламя.  
По салону медленно распространялся запах табачного дыма.  
— Пусти, — произнёс Итон.  
Джойс послушно раздвинул бёдра, чуть съехал по сидению, шире их раскрывая, позволяя руке Итона ещё сильнее, нежели прежде, продвинуться вперёд и коснуться не только бедра. Теперь его поза смотрелась ещё провокационнее.  
Нет, определённо, внешность у него была совершенная. Разве что верх полностью плоский — ни намёка на сиськи, которые так нравились Итону, а в остальном — всё отлично. И лицо симпатичное, и волосы — парик — шикарные, и ноги охрененно длинные. Из-за мини-юбки и сапог на каблуках они вовсе казались бесконечными.  
И рот. Рот, достойный отдельной похвалы.  
Стоило однажды узнать, на что он способен, чтобы в дальнейшем потерять покой и сон.  
И поведение, когда Джойс входил в образ.  
Поведение истинно шлюшье. Самое то, что нужно.  
Минимум обязательств. Максимум удовольствия.  
Итон нахмурился и прикусил губу.  
Сейчас были неподходящие условия для вольнодумства, но, как назло, перед глазами вставали картинки прошлого, и светловолосая макушка, которую он созерцал несколько минут над своим пахом. Некстати вспоминалась белёсая дорожка, стекавшая по подбородку, несколько капель, упавших на сидение.  
Звучание собственного властного голоса:  
— Кто убирать будет? Ещё раз так сделаешь, заставлю слизывать.  
Джойс не стеснялся. И угроза его не пугала. Он, не сомневаясь в правильности своего поступка, взял и слизал всё с кожаного сидения, а потом ухмыльнулся довольно. Ему нравилось, когда им пользовались, будто вещью.  
Ему вообще много чего нравилось. Такого, что совершенно не воодушевляло его отца. Из-за этого Джойс постоянно находился в состоянии активных боевых действий со своим предком. Чаще всего причиной скандала становилось желание Джойса стать иным человеком. Джейн, Дженис, Джой или Джиной... Не важно, какое имя появится в документах, но пусть оно будет женским. Отец бы ему этого не простил. Сжил бы его со свету, узнав, что единственный наследник, несмотря на многочисленные обещания, продолжает наряжаться в дамские вещи, спит с мужчинами и не собирается останавливаться в дальнейшем.  
— Когда настанет вечер икс, тебе придётся забыть о своей привычке и переодеться, — заметил Итон, не отрывая взгляда от ночной дороги. — Как бы роскошно эти личности не выглядели, а наш нелюбимый призрак пригласил на ужин не девушку, а парня. О твоей особенности знаем мы, остальных посвящать в это не обязательно.  
— Само собой, — неохотно согласился Джойс, в последний раз затягиваясь, открывая окно и швыряя окурок с отпечатком алой помады на фильтре туда, в темноту пустующей трассы.  
Недовольство в его голосе было невероятно ощутимым.  
И Итон понимал, почему.  
Джойс был тихоней, забитой бледной тенью, которая боится каждого шороха и отчаянно ненавидит себя, считая безликой уродиной.  
Джейн, Дженис, Джой или Джина — имена менялись в зависимости от образа — знала себе цену, за словом в карман не лезла и умела за себя постоять.  
Она была его полной противоположностью, которую, увы, приходилось убивать в себе, вновь возвращаясь к безликому уродцу Джойсу.  
— Не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо. Нас четверо, а он один. Мы через это проходили. И вышли победителями из ситуации. Пока мы вместе, нас никто не уничтожит.  
— Все? Или мы с тобой? — уточнил Джойс.  
Итон, зная, что собеседник наблюдает за ним, глянул в зеркало заднего вида, позволив взглядам пересечься. Джойс смотрел с плохо скрываемой надеждой.  
— Можешь трактовать, как посчитаешь нужным, — ответил Итон уклончиво.  
Определённости он избегал — давать обещания при нынешнем раскладе было чревато.  
— Хорошо, — помедлив, произнёс Джойс.  
Он, несомненно, разочаровался ответом, но постарался не демонстрировать наглядно свои недовольства.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — повторил Итон, то ли для себя, то ли для них обоих.  
Джойс кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Конечно.  
Если верил Итон, то он тоже верил.


	4. Chapter 4

**_3._ **

— Ты знала, что они будут присутствовать на этом вечере, не так ли? — потянув галстук-бабочку, спросил Алвин Нолэдж.  
— Кто?  
— Мои родители. Ты знала. Конечно, ты знала. И ничего мне не сказала.  
— Считаешь, я поступила неправильно?  
— Тебе прекрасно известно, какие у меня отношения с родителями, тем не менее, продолжаешь сталкивать нас лбами и нарочно выбираешь для посещения те мероприятия, которые удостаивают своим появлением они. Наверняка ты хотела, чтобы журналисты обратили внимание на эту склоку, и наши имена оказались на первых полосах газет. Твоё тщеславие никогда не имело границ, и тебя не волновало, какой информационный повод мы им дадим. Слава — единственное, что тебя занимает. Чёрный пиар, белый... Наплевать. Только бы видеть упоминание о себе в средствах массовой информации.  
Его несло. Конкретно так. Он и сам понимал, что на поворотах нужно сбавлять скорость, выбирать подходящие выражения и не нападать с обвинениями, предпочитая иные методы разрешения возникающих конфликтов. Те, что принято именовать компромиссами. Обе стороны спора удовлетворены принятым решением, претензий не осталось, наступает мир и тишина.  
Ему, несомненно, стоило прикусить язык и не будить спящую собаку, однако...  
Сегодня был один из тех случаев, когда эмоции перекрывают здравый смысл.  
Сегодня был один из тех дней, когда внутреннее напряжение достигает пика, а потом — спасайтесь, кто может.  
Бегите, не оглядываясь.  
Сильвия никуда не бежала. Добрых десять минут Алвин наблюдал её профиль, линию носа, прядь русых волос, казавшихся при скудном освещении темнее обычного, тонкий шарф, небрежно наброшенный на шею. Утончённая леди, рядом с которой он выглядит дворовым мальчишкой, проникнувшим на закрытое мероприятие обманным путём, и устроившим там переполох.  
Сильвия по-прежнему находилась рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и не обращала внимания на беспомощные плевки ядом, которыми супруг пытался её оскорбить и спровоцировать на скандал.  
Вела машину одной рукой, сильно откинувшись назад. Взгляд Алвина то и дело замирал на кожаной перчатке, предназначенной специально для вождения.  
— Скандалы не возникают на пустом месте, — произнесла Сильвия сдержанно; так показательно уверенно, что захотелось ей врезать; этот тон понимающей всё мамочки всегда выводил Алвина из состояния душевного равновесия. — Конфликты не вспыхивают сиюминутно. Чтобы они состоялись и переросли в нечто масштабное, их нужно поддерживать. А, если ты не хочешь с кем-то спорить, и кому-то что-то доказывать, ты не будешь этого делать. Просто закроешь рот и удалишься. Ты этого не сделал. Значит, ты хотел, чтобы тебя заметили, и жаждал такого исхода. Именно ты, а не я. И не перекладывай с больной головы на здоровую, Алвин.  
— Но ты же знала...  
— Да, — Сильвия грубо прервала супруга, не позволив ему довести до конца начатую мысль. — Да, ты прав. Меня поставили в известность, и я всё равно приняла решение, наплевав на твои нежные чувства. Мне должно быть стыдно? Скажи, если да. Я подумаю об этом сегодня вечером. Или завтра утром. Когда-нибудь. Возможно. Если настроение подходящее будет.  
Она ехидничала.  
Когда Сильвия так делала, он испытывал к ней отвращение ещё большее, нежели обычно. И без того не жаловал, конечно, но, в моменты, когда над ним откровенно смеялись, чувствовал не только отторжение, но и полноценную ненависть, равную которой поискать днём с огнём.  
Не каждый, кто говорит о ненависти, действительно способен испытывать чувства такой силы.  
Вот он мог, только вряд ли этот навык подходил на роль повода для гордости.  
Разбитая губа саднила, на кончиках пальцев остался кровавый след.  
Костюм, подобранный по случаю торжественного выхода в свет, был безнадёжно испорчен.  
Алвин тяжело вздохнул.  
Представил ближайшие выпуски газет, подумал об информационном наполнении интернет-порталов. Стоит только забить в строку поиска сочетание «новости Йорка», как тут же выскочит с десяток ссылок, повествующих с горячностью, присущей всем сплетникам, узнавшим интересную новость о драке, случившейся во время благотворительного вечера, и спешащим поделиться своими знаниями со всеми неосведомлёнными личностями.  
Это ведь занимательно.  
Представители одного рода давно враждуют между собой, но никогда не позволяли себе подобных выходок. Теперь от слов они перешли к делу, и вместо оскорблений использовали кулаки.  
Любители жареных новостей будут счастливы, получив возможность прочитать о чужих неприятностях.  
Отвратительный вечер.  
Отвратительное сборище.  
Отвратительные предки, с которыми пришлось столкнуться.  
Отвратительная баба, с которой приходится жить под одной крышей.  
Самое мерзкое заключено в осознании: это не Сильвия за него держится, а он хватается за неё, как за спасательный круг. Понимает, что, оставшись в одиночестве, долго не продержится. У него не так много людей в окружении, готовых протянуть руку помощи, а самостоятельно выживать он не научился. Когда его столкнули в воду, он не начал бить руками и ногами — ухватился за первую попавшуюся корягу, дожидаясь появления круизного лайнера, на котором поплывёт его спасительница. Прежде, чем на пути Алвина возникла Сильвия, он сменил несколько лайнеров, и все они послали его куда подальше. А она повелась на томные взгляды и не сбросила за борт, узнав правду.  
Настоящее сокровище, которое нужно холить и лелеять. Любить и оберегать.  
У него не получалось ни то, ни другое.  
Она его раздражала.  
Моментами — слабее, моментами — сильнее, но раздражала.  
Всегда.  
Однако уйти от неё Алвин не мог. Всё-таки он не был самоубийцей. Любовь к комфорту перекрывала все недостатки.  
Стоит только оттолкнуть от себя Сильвию, и он отправится прямиком на дно, где, по мнению отца, ему и место. Давно и прочно.  
Удивительно, что кто-то умудрился позариться на такое сокровище. Но у каждого свои странности и свои мотивы. Одни тащатся от денег, другие от громких имён. Каждый продаёт то, что у него есть — покупать никто не заставляет. Тратить свои капиталы впустую или придержать их — личное дело каждого.  
Мир в глазах Алвина был расплывчатым. Нолэдж пытался сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, но выходило с переменным успехом. Шаг вперёд — десять назад, и так до бесконечности.  
— Мы можем обсудить все твои претензии, — сказала Сильвия, не дождавшись ответа на прошлую реплику.  
— Неужели?  
— Да. Я внесу тебя в своё расписание. Постараюсь найти время. Но случится это только после того, как ты, дорогой мой, сделаешь над собой небольшое усилие и хотя бы попытаешься стать полезным. Когда на нашем счёте появятся не только мои, но и твои деньги, я с удовольствием пообщаюсь на тему того, что должна делать, а каких поступков стоит избегать, чтобы не травмировать нежного тебя. Кроме того, мы сможем поговорить о том, во что одеваться, сколько тратить на любимые безделушки, где ужинать и какие светские мероприятия посещать. Обсудим всё, что твоей душе угодно. Но только тогда. Не сейчас.  
Она даже не повернула головы в его сторону, продолжая внимательно глядеть на дорогу, не удосужившись потратить немного своего драгоценного времени на супруга. Какой толк общаться с пустым местом?  
Сегодня он наглядно продемонстрировал свою недалёкость, ввязавшись в драку с отцом. Папарацци слетелись мигом, как мухи на мёд, вспышки фотокамер ослепляли, а особо настырные работники пера лезли к нему со своими расспросами. Но Сильвия всё решала сама. Она не пыталась объяснить, что произошло. Ограничилась короткой универсальной отговоркой об отсутствии комментариев, а не позировала перед журналистами — прямо доказательство тому, насколько необоснованно звучало обвинение о жажде внимания, — разливаясь соловьём на тему случившегося.  
Она вытащила Алвина из эпицентра событийного урагана, затолкала в машину и, наскоро попрощавшись с хозяевами вечера, предпочла удалиться.  
— Невиновные не оправдываются, — произнесла она. — Пусть другие треплют языками. Мы сделаем ставку на молчание.  
В этом была она вся.  
Деловой подход, бесконечное самолюбование и напоминание о том, кто является истинным главой семьи. Чьи акции стоят дороже. Кто победитель, а кто побеждённый — гадать не приходилось. Их позиции с годами не менялись. Алвин — банкрот, и изменить своё положение он не в состоянии, потому вынужден мириться с той ситуацией, в которой оказался. Принимать её и не возмущаться лишний раз, чтобы не ухудшить своё положение.  
Хотя, казалось бы...  
Куда хуже?  
До недавнего времени он верил, что всё самое плохое в его жизни произошло. Чёрная полоса вот-вот закончится. Впереди забрезжит рассвет, а старые тревоги однажды улягутся.  
Милое заблуждение.  
— Я сожалею о том, что всё сложилось так, — продолжала Сильвия. — Я не думала, что ваша встреча обернётся кровопролитием. Напротив...  
— Что же?  
Алвин облизнулся, почувствовав на языке своеобразный привкус, напоминающий смесь соли и железа. Ощущение, будто только что лизнул гвоздь.  
Гадость ещё та.  
— Это глупо, сама знаю. Посмейся, Алвин, но мои мысли отличались изрядной долей наивности. Я всерьёз надеялась, что новая встреча приведёт к перемирию. Мне всегда казалось, что твой отец — человек здравомыслящий. И он не станет просто так кидаться на тебя, да и не только на тебя, на любого другого человека, с кулаками. Видимо, он относится к тебе хуже, чем я думала.  
— Я возглавляю его чёрный список, — произнёс Алвин, не пытаясь пробудить сочувствие; скорее, констатируя факт. — Сомневаюсь, что однажды настанет день, когда моё имя оттуда исчезнет.  
Чего мистер Нолэдж-младший всерьёз опасался, так это сочувствия со стороны окружающих, будь то Сильвия или кто-то из его школьных приятелей.  
Получить его симпатию было непросто.  
Правда, к этому никто особо не стремился.  
Стать его врагом мог каждый.  
Несложная задача, простое исполнение.  
Нужно лишь проникнуться жалостью к неудачнику, потерявшему всё, подать это чувство напрямую, а не завуалировано.  
Процесс завершён.  
Тот, кто имел неосторожность посочувствовать — моментально попадёт в компанию неугодных Алвину людей.  
Желая избавиться от необходимости продолжать разговор, Алвин потянулся к стопке дисков, начал просматривать их с преувеличенным интересом. Ничего особенного там не было. Поскольку большую часть времени за рулём находилась Сильвия, то и музыкальная подборка соответствовала её запросам, а она тянулась к высокому и слушала исключительно два музыкальных направления — классику и джаз. Лишь изредка коллекция её дисков разбавлялась творениями жанра неоклассика.  
Алвин не любил ни первое, ни второе, ни третье.  
Но, выбирая между спором и противной ему музыкой, отдавал предпочтение второму.  
Остановив выбор на одном из дисков, он собирался передать его супруге и попросить включить, но взгляд неожиданно зацепился за силуэт, выхваченный из темноты светом фонарей. Словно почувствовав взгляд, направленный в его сторону, человек стремительно обернулся. Последние сомнения испарились.  
_Это он. Он всё устроил. Он всё знает._  
Алвин приоткрыл рот от неожиданности, пальцы непроизвольно разжались. Диски посыпались из рук.  
— Алвин? Алвин, что с тобой? — встревожилась Сильвия, окончательно позабыв о разногласиях с супругом.  
— Ничего, — отозвался он, с трудом выталкивая из себя каждое слово. — Мне просто нужно отдохнуть. Кофе, ванна и сон. Больше ничего.  
Он ободряюще улыбнулся, не понимая, как у него вообще получилось растянуть губы в улыбке, если хотелось кричать от ужаса.  
Прошлое не просто настигало компанию из Йорка, угрожая на расстоянии. Оно вернулось, и оно не было абстрактным. Привело с собой призраков, один из которых только что разгуливал по ночным улицам.  
Когда оно исчезло, все вздохнули с облегчением, но музыка играла недолго.  
Что такое семь лет в масштабах жизни? Ничего не значащая ерунда.  
Расстояние, отделявшее от дома — всего-то два квартала — после увиденного показалось бесконечным. Каждый миг, проведённый в дороге, напоминал тяжёлое испытание; страх не добраться целыми и невредимыми до пункта назначения достиг поистине гигантского размаха.  
Стоило переступить порог, и Алвин метнулся в ванную. Ему было страшно. Даже здесь, в окружении знакомых четырёх стен он не чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
У Алвина тряслись руки.  
Тряслись постоянно.  
Когда он включал воду ради поддержания легенды о необходимости принять ванну, когда доставал пакетик, спрятанный в ванной, когда высыпал его содержимое на край раковины, когда пытался сделать ровную дорожку. Казалось, что с того момента, когда он переступил порог комнаты, и до настоящего времени, прошло не менее получаса. На деле же, пролетело не более десяти минут.  
В висках пульсировала невозможная боль.  
Адским пламенем плясали под веками воспоминания о случившемся много лет назад. Удар, позднее осознание произошедшего события, перепуганные глаза одноклассников, смотревших на Алвина.  
Все трое побелели одновременно, сравнявшись по цвету с меловой пылью. Тот грим, что они нанесли себе на лица в честь праздника, не был белее.  
В тот вечер они совершали один промах за другим.  
В ту ночь их дружба окрасилась в новые цвета.  
Быстрее всех совладал с эмоциями Итон, он же отхлестал застывшего Алвина и рыдающего Джойса по щекам, а потом с уверенностью в голосе сказал:  
— Что не делается, то к лучшему.  
И все ему поверили.  
Не могли не поверить и не проникнуться. Его слово было для них законом, в их кругу действовало правило. Итон всегда прав. Стоит признать: он редко ошибался. А если это случалось, умело выворачивал правду, находя в ней выгоду для себя и своих непутёвых приятелей. Его многие пытались свергнуть, но ума не хватило. Рано или поздно понимали, что на амбициях далеко не уехать, нужны мозги. У кого они работают лучше всего? То-то же.  
Даже Барри Миллиган, вездесущий Барри Миллиган, оказался проигравшей стороной, несмотря на все свои таланты.  
Все к Итону прислушались. Сделали так, как он сказал.  
Концы ушли в воду, а их четверых связала тайна. Ещё один из списка самых грязных секретов, какие только могут быть у учеников старшей школы. Слишком грязная и слишком взрослая. Тайна, которую они скрепляли кровью из рассечённых ножом ладоней. По очереди к каждой — четыре судьбы воедино. Тайна, которую они обещали сохранить навеки, никому не признаваться в содеянном. Даже под страхом смерти.  
Семь лет тишины почти сделали их беспечными, усмирив инстинкт самосохранения, а теперь прошлое настигало, наступало на пятки, опаляло кожу горячим дыханием, лизало шею отвратительно мокрым прикосновением.  
У прошлого было лицо Барри Миллигана.  
У прошлого был его голос; все интонации, в точности копирующие оригинал.  
Алвин сделал вдох. Ещё один.  
Частички белой пыли оседали на рукавах дорогого пиджака, контрастируя с ним, мерцая в электрическом свете.  
Или это был обман зрения и очередная игра воображения?  
Алвин бросил свёрнутую купюру на дно раковины, посмотрел на своё отражение, но увидел нечто иное. Совсем не то, что ожидал.  
На амальгамном покрытии маячил призрачный силуэт.  
Тёмные волосы были отмечены сединой, на месте глаз — пустота, заполненная инфернальной чернотой, разбавленной проблесками языков пламени; кожа висела лохмотьями, стала похожа по цвету на древний пергамент, такая же желтоватая. Какова она на ощупь? Неизвестно.  
Он бы не рискнул прикоснуться.  
Призрак протянул к нему костлявую руку.  
Алвин отшатнулся в сторону, но увернуться было не так-то просто.  
Барри схватил его за ворот, притянул ближе, практически впечатал лицом в зеркало.  
— Приходи на вечеринку, Ал, — прошептал проникновенно, обдавая концентрированно смрадным дыханием. — Все твои друзья соберутся. Я составлю вам компанию. Будем веселиться до самого утра, и, на этот раз, я уравняю шансы.  
За дверью раздавался шум. Кто-то постучал.  
Не получив ответа, заговорил.  
Голос противнее циркулярной пилы. От него боль в висках усиливается. Ещё немного, и кости начнут рассыпаться на глазах, треснут, подобно переспелому арбузу, вскрытому острым лезвием.  
— Алвин, милый... С тобой всё в порядке?  
_Конечно, нет. Закрой рот, тупая сука, и иди отсюда на хер._  
Алвину было не до милого общения по душам, но он усилием воли, в очередной раз наступив на горло собственной песне, сдержался.  
Не тот случай, когда можно открывать рот и что-то гавкать. После громкого скандала с семьёй Сильвия была его билетом в красивую жизнь. У неё были деньги, у него — известная фамилия. Взаимовыгодный обмен. Она купила его фамилию и его смазливую рожу в дополнение, а он получил деньги и не самую страшную на свете любовницу.  
— Да, Сильвия, — крикнул Алвин, обнимая себя, сжимая ладони на предплечьях и оседая на пол. — Иди спать, любимая.  
Небольшой конвертик-приглашение лежал во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Дорогая бумага для писем. Несколько слов, идентичных тем, что были адресованы и другим. Лишь одно отличие — имя.  
Письма — чушь.  
Алвин не боялся, пока были только письма.  
Сегодня его страхи обрели лицо. Почти забытое прежде. Ставшее ярким напоминанием теперь.  
Барри был здесь.  
Ходил по тем же улицам. Дышал тем же воздухом. Обедал в тех же ресторанах. Одевался, покупая одежду, в тех же магазинах.  
Он был таким же реальным, как прежде.  
Но это не могло быть правдой!  
Или могло?  
Он вспомнил все их школьные прозвища.  
Он вспомнил их всех, поздравил с наступающим праздником, не упустив случая отпустить шпильки в адрес каждого из бывших одноклассников. И пригласил отпраздновать Хэллоуин вместе с ним. Алвин проверил адрес. Дом реально существовал и нисколько не напоминал заброшенное пристанище одинокого призрака. Роскошное жилище с великолепным убранством и восхитительным садом.  
Дорогое удовольствие, которое прежде было ему не по карману.  
Останься Барри в живых и появись в его карманах деньги, он, несомненно, выбрал бы себе такой дом. С таким садом. И с таким убранством. Чёртов эстет.  
Барри Миллиган и день всех святых — невероятное по силе воздействия сочетание.  
Из ноздри медленно потекло что-то липкое и противно пахнущее железом.  
Алвин потянулся, чтобы стереть эту субстанцию с лица. Рукав пиджака задрался, красные полосы остались на некогда белой рубашке.  
Носом обильно пошла кровь. Кокаин был лишним. Определённо.

* * *

Спустя неделю, проведённую в компании бутылки, Адам Стормак выглядел «волшебно».  
Лицо его было изрядно помятым, как и ткань несвежей рубашки, которую он носил ровно столько же, сколько пил. Целых семь дней, не снимая.  
С тех пор, как на столике в гостиной, вместе с традиционными утренними газетами, оказалось то письмо, он снова начал видеть сны, и нельзя сказать, что эти перемены его обрадовали, сделав жизнь проще и интереснее.  
Его сны не были яркими и приятными, они не приносили облегчения. Они состояли всего из нескольких, преимущественно мрачных, цветов, и имели обыкновение дополняться однообразным звуковым сопровождением — криками отчаяния и боли, просьбами, больше походившими на мольбу. Отчаянные вопли, высокий надрывный голос. Обрывки ткани на земле и лезвие, оставляющее на обнажённой коже надрез.  
Ладонь, сжимающая горло.  
Затравленное выражение в бледно-голубых глазах.  
Искривлённый рот с размазанной помадой, придающей лицу омерзительный вид, будто и не рот вовсе, а открытая, зиявшая рана.  
Адам поморщился презрительно, вспоминая о сновидениях, преследовавших его на протяжении нескольких дней, а сегодня достигших своего апогея. День в день.  
Седьмая годовщина.  
Седьмой сон.  
Мельчайшие детали, нашедшие ключ к его сознанию, преодолевшие препоны, воздвигнутые алкогольным дурманом.  
Там, в играх его сознания кричала девушка. Кричала так громко, что ему показалось, будто это происходит наяву.  
Когда крик смолк, сменившись беззвучными слезами, Адам вспомнил её имя.  
Лея Харрисон.  
Принцесса Лея, как называл её, смеясь, Итон.  
А вслед за ним — все остальные.  
Как в «Звездных войнах».  
Только эта принцесса была земной, хрупкой, беззащитной, влюблённой. И, наверно, закономерно при таком раскладе — наивной.  
Она не знала, что благородные мальчики, обучающиеся в элитных школах, иногда бывают настоящими отмороженными и циничными ублюдками. Не по происхождению. По характеру и в плане отношения к другим людям.  
А потом он почувствовал боль и проснулся, с удивлением поняв, что умудрился во сне упасть с кровати и угодить плечом в осколки — благо, что мелкие и незначительные — разбитая бутылка какого-то липкого пойла, распиваемого им перед сном. Начинал он с благородных напитков, а потом догонялся всем, что под руку попадалось. Выходить из дома не торопился. По правде сказать, вообще не собирался этого делать, опасаясь внезапного появления старого знакомого, решившего нанести компании школьных друзей визит с того света.  
Он точно помнил оглушительный плеск воды. Помнил, как все они, кроме спокойного, словно скала, Итона, вздрагивали от каждого шороха, как курили, передавая по кругу сигарету. Пальцы отказывались сгибаться, были как будто деревянными. Помнил, как пили из одной бутылки, она тоже ходила от одного к другому. Они надеялись согреться с помощью спирта, но он на них не действовал.  
Им всё время казалось, что дух Миллигана идёт за ними по пятам и вскоре отомстит. Их найдут на берегу и констатируют смерть. Он свернёт им всем шеи и разберёт каждого на кусочки. Он не успокоится, пока не сделает им какую-нибудь гадость.  
Итон выглядел беззаботным. Его самообладание было на высоте. Кажется, измажься он чужой кровью с ног до головы, для него ровным счётом ничего не изменилось бы. Он равнодушно наблюдал, равнодушно участвовал, равнодушно казнил и — да-да, всё верно, характеристика неизменна — равнодушно миловал.  
Все они по уровню хладнокровия не годились ему в подмётки. Они, так или иначе, выпускали на свободу внутреннего истерика. Одни ярче, другие сдержаннее.  
У некоторых это принимало странные формы.  
Джойс, обычно не блиставший познаниями в иностранных языках, внезапно забыл родной английский и принялся изъясняться по-итальянски. Его ответы не блистали красноречием и не производили фурор. Это напоминало театр абсурда, когда Итон пытался заговорить со своей любимой «девочкой», а она смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плескался ужас осознания масштабов катастроф. Как общей, так и личной.  
— Джойс? — осторожно позвал Итон.  
Тот вскинул голову, открыл рот и... ничего не произнёс.  
Разумеется, все они подумали, что это глупая игра. Розыгрыш, придуманный не к месту, а оттого раздражающий вдвойне. Шутить, когда твои руки по локоть в крови, а где-то поблизости может шарахаться крыса, всё вынюхивающая, подслушивающая и, самим своим существованием обещающая неприятности — довольно нелепо.  
— Джойс! — громче повторил Итон.  
— Si?  
— Что он сказал? — вмешался Алвин.  
Почти прорычал.  
У него в обычное время мозги были набекрень. После выпивки он становился агрессивнее, и связаться с ним решался не каждый. Итон, впрочем, не боялся. Он мог Алвина, хоть трезвого, хоть пьяного, хоть угашенного взять за яйца и заставить пресмыкаться. Алвин его боялся и сразу становился послушной собачонкой.  
— Он ответил «Да». По-итальянски, — пояснил Адам.  
— Какого хрена? — нахмурился Алвин; ухватив Джойса за плечи, встряхнул его, будто тряпичную куклу. — Эй, ты, что, родной язык забыл?  
— Si.  
На этот раз ответ звучал куда увереннее.  
— Блядство. Только этого нам не хватало.  
— Не тебе качать права и на что-то сетовать в данной ситуации, — грубо произнёс Итон. — Так что заткнись и не попадайся мне на глаза лишний раз.  
Спесь слетела с лица Алвина вмиг.  
Заткнулся. Ушёл на задний план; стоял в отдалении, покусывая щёку изнутри.  
Адам допивал остатки виски, наблюдая, как Итон и Джойс идут в направлении берега, о чём-то активно переговариваясь. Джойс выдавал целые поэмы на языке, который когда-то пытался освоить, но быстро бросил, потеряв интерес к изучению — поразительные свойства человеческой психики. Итон тоже говорил много, на английском, но шёпотом. Различить получалось отдельные обрывки фраз. Вначале, пока парни не ушли далеко. Потом все слова смешались и утонули в шуме воды.  
Адам не жалел о своей неосведомлённости. Того, что довелось услышать, хватило с головой. Все фразы были преувеличенно нежными, тёплыми и... блевотными. Он никогда не понимал отношений между этими двумя. Терялся в догадках, как стоит трактовать их взаимодействие. То ли юношеская гомосексуальная влюблённость, которая пройдёт с годами, а пока расцветает пышным цветом, то ли игра, то ли ещё что-то, исключительно Уэрвику и Ратберту понятное.  
Глядя на удаляющихся одноклассников, Адам размышлял об их многолетней дружбе — или просто взаимовыгодном союзе четырёх сторон? — приходя неизменно к одному и тому же заключению.  
Без Итона их песенка была бы спета.  
Без Итона они бы сдали себя с потрохами сразу.  
Без Итона...  
Глупо отрицать. Они ничего не представляли собой без Итона.  
Отдельные кости, которые никогда не станут скелетом.  
Он был их лидером. Он был их мозговым центром.  
Им нужен был кто-то, способный контролировать процесс, придумывать алиби, оттачивать его и так вбивать в их мозги, чтобы они сами верили в собственную невиновность, переставая загоняться по мелочам. И не только по мелочам, откровенно говоря. Итон не убеждал их в исключительности «компании из Йорка»; не ломал, но формировал мировоззрение. Они верили тому, что он им говорил. В этот вечер он смог поменять в их головах полярность, и то, что казалось диким, с каждой минутой воспринималось всё спокойнее.  
Мы не виноваты, говорил Итон.  
Мы не виноваты, нестройным хором из трёх голосов повторяли они.  
Прямо-таки ангелы, а не избалованные детишки, привыкшие к тому, что всё и всегда сходит с рук. Сколько бы угроз не сыпалось в их адрес, сколь бы не близка была опасность, они сумеют выбраться сухими из воды, если их поведут в нужном направлении и распишут в подробностях дальнейшие действия.  
Внушения, правда, хватило ненадолго.  
Виски в бутылке не осталось. Адам допил всё, что было. Поёжился от холода. Попинал камешки.  
Мы не виноваты, напомнил самому себе.  
И тут же заорал, когда на плечо ему опустилась тяжёлая ладонь.  
Странно, что смог удержать пустую бутылку в руках и не разбить — осколки стали бы прекрасной уликой.  
Резко обернувшись, он увидел Итона. Джойс стоял в отдалении, но больше не выглядел потерянным, как в минуты вынужденного безмолвия, сменившегося умением разговаривать на языке, который из всех присутствующих здесь, понимал один Ратберт.  
— Держи себя в руках, Адам, — произнёс тогда Итон, глядя исподлобья. — Это всего лишь я, а не призрачный мертвец.  
От этого взгляда стало страшно.  
Попытка иронии не удалась.  
Сдавленный смешок с клёкотом вырвался из горла, но обстановку не разрядил. Сделал хуже, чем прежде. Но дорога назад была закрыта. Кто успел, тот сбежал. Кто — нет, тот...  
Ничего не поделаешь.  
Адам лишь согласно закивал. В тот вечер он сумел уговорить себя, что всё нормально.  
Потом до самого выпуска просыпался в поту, чувствуя, как сердце его колотится где-то в глотке, а не там, где должно быть по идее и по правилам анатомии.  
Отсчитывал дни, ожидая завершения обучения. Мечтал поскорее вырваться из заточения. Стены колледжа напоминали ему об алом празднике, и он медленно сходил с ума.  
Сейчас кошмары возвращались и были объёмнее, мрачнее, опаснее.  
Самовнушение перестало действовать.  
А авторитет Итона больше не производил впечатления — раздражал.  
Рубашка ужасно воняла, и Адам поспешил содрать её с себя.  
Зашёл в душевую кабину, не озаботившись сменной одеждой, и тут же включил воду, надеясь, что она поможет не только освежиться, но и привести мысли в порядок. Хоть какую-то закономерность породит, если такое возможно в его ситуации.  
В этот день он собирался закрыться в доме и никуда не выходить. Нарушить традицию и не пьянствовать в компании школьных приятелей. Не рассматривать под лампой шрамы на ладонях, не вспоминать обещаний, не хранить секрет. Чем чаще Адам возвращался в мыслях к празднику семилетней давности, тем яснее осознавал: проще взять вину на себя, признаться и получить заслуженное наказание. Для него проще. Как для остальных? Кто их знает. Чужая жизнь — беспросветная тьма.  
Холёные нервные пальцы выбивали дробь по тонкой перегородке душевой кабинки.  
Да, Адам собирался отказаться от компании друзей, коих таковыми давно не считал. Но в его планы внесли коррективы.  
Снова Итон.  
Итон то. Итон сё.  
Он продолжал играть своим персональным театром марионеток и теперь, несмотря на то, что они давно покинули школьные стены, и, в общем-то, не обязаны были поддерживать отношения между собой.  
Но Итон решил, что так нужно.  
По желанию Итона они созванивались каждую неделю.  
По желанию Итона они раз за разом повторяли обещания, данные в тот день.  
И каждый год собирались вместе в ночь Хэллоуина.  
Дань традициям.  
Адам не удивился бы, узнав, что эти открытки-приглашения — дело рук Итона. Тот мог самостоятельно разыграть спектакль, устроив им эмоциональную встряску, сначала изобразив удивление и негодование, а потом, когда у всех окончательно сдадут нервы, признавшись, что дух Барри Миллигана пробудил именно он. Больше некому.  
Барри нет.  
Нет его.  
НЕТ.  
Никогда не было. Он им всем просто приснился в дурном сне.  
Голова гудела так, словно в ней ожил рой озлобленных пчёл. И куда ему ехать в таком виде?  
Зачем?  
Чтобы их всех там перебили к чёртовой матери?  
Или, чтобы один кретин, возомнивший себя центром мира, посмеялся над своей удачной шуткой и отсыпал каждому по горстке конфет. Хотя зачем им конфеты? Они давно не едят сладости, их страсти выражаются иным эквивалентом.  
Один любит нюхать, второй — пить, а третий — ебаться. Третьему вряд ли что-то перепадёт. Разве что пара пачек гондонов. А, может, перепадёт. Итон — человек настроения.  
Адам подышал на ладонь, скривился от отвращения и потянулся к зубной щётке.  
Добившись эффекта мятного дыхания взамен отвратительного перегара, он забросил в рот несколько таблеток от головной боли. Рассосал их и пошёл в спальню. По пути завернул на кухню, прихватив совок и веник.  
На автомате он сгребал осколки, старался не смотреть на календарь. Может быть, ошибся? Вдруг сегодня не последний день октября?  
Иллюзии умирают быстро.  
Иногда их безжалостно убивают посторонние.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
На дисплее отразилось имя Итона.  
— Ты готов, Адам? — поинтересовался бывший школьный приятель.  
До того, как его голос прозвучал в ушах, Адам всерьёз собирался послать Итона на три весёлых буквы, но теперь уверенность улетучилась.  
Вместо решительного, с бравадой, «Иди на хуй» прозвучало приглушённое и забитое «Разумеется, Итон».  
Тот удовлетворённо хмыкнул.  
— Я заеду за тобой, — бросил с ленцой в голосе и отключился.  
Адам некоторое время тупо смотрел на телефон, а потом грязно выругался и швырнул его, разбивая об стену. Брызнули, разлетаясь, во все стороны многочисленные детали.  
Легче не стало.  
Ни на миллиграмм.


	5. Dark Paradise

_И нет спасения от воспоминаний,_   
_Твое лицо, словно мелодия,_   
_Не покинет мои мысли._   
_Твоя душа преследует меня и повторяет мне,_   
_Что все хорошо,_   
_А мне хотелось бы умереть..._

_Каждый раз, как я закрываю глаза,_   
_Будто наступает темный рай,_   
_Никто не сравнится с тобой._   
_Я боюсь, что ты не будешь ждать на другой стороне,_   
_Каждый раз, как закрываю свои глаза,_   
_Будто наступает темный рай._   
_Никто не сравнится с тобой..._

_Но в эту ночь ты лишь в моих снах..._   
_О, о, о ха-ха-ха_   
_Я не хочу просыпаться сегодня_   
_О, о, о ха-ха-ха_   
_Я не хочу просыпаться сегодня. ©_

_Lana Del Ray — Dark Paradise._

 

_— Шантаж? Это шантаж? Ну, нет. Ты преувеличиваешь. Какое-то грубое слово. Я бы предпочёл иное определение, поскольку сам себя шантажистом не считаю. Я всего-навсего продавец информации, хранитель чужих секретов. Как банковская ячейка. Пока поступает плата, и обе стороны остаются довольны результатом заключённой сделки — всё отлично, нет причин для сомнений. Недорого, качественно, а постоянным клиентам я предлагаю умопомрачительные скидки, — он остановился, прижимая к груди тетрадь, привстал на цыпочки, сорвал с ветки лист и принялся вертеть его в руках; заметив взгляд, обращённый в его сторону, подмигнул. — Не делай такое лицо Седрик. Я никого не убиваю, не пью кровь младенцев... Да и кровь стариков я тоже не жалую. Предпочитаю подрабатывать кровопийцей на полставки здесь, и сам отношусь к этому проще._   
_— Как?_   
_— Можешь посмеяться или снова попытаться отчитать меня по всем правилам, но я придерживаюсь мнения, что совершаю благородные поступки. Ты же знаешь... Донорской крови всегда не хватает. В данном случае, её не хватает мне. Чтобы пополнить резервы я периодически — нечасто, прошу заметить — приглашаю наших дорогих соучеников на импровизированные «дни донора». Они сдают кровь. Я поправляю здоровье и снова радую всех цветущим видом. Без их помощи я бы давно зачах. Подумай об этом на досуге, Седрик._   
_— Мне твоё сравнение кажется немного..._   
_— Каким? Не стесняйся. Говори прямо, что думаешь._   
_— Некорректным._   
_— Всё тот же комплекс хорошего мальчика-тихони, забившегося в угол. Ты не понимаешь или же старательно игнорируешь тот факт, что здесь плохой не только я. Да, с точки зрения морали, мои поступки видятся сомнительными. Я не лучший из людей, неидеальный, но те, кто нас окружает, ничем не лучше. Некоторые из них совершают большие преступления, и остаются безнаказанными. Меня гнетёт несправедливость, но я не стану ничего менять._   
_— Потому что лишишься источника заработка?_   
_— И поэтому тоже. В любом случае, один человек, идущий против толпы, не имеет шансов на победу. Его не услышат, его растопчут. Такое уж общество. Люди — пауки в банке, которые до поры до времени старательно плетут паутину в своём уголке, но стоит заметить, что у соседа результат лучше, тут же этого выскочку возненавидят и захотят от него избавиться, чтобы не раздражал своими успехами. Каждый хочет быть победителем в этой жестокой игре, и я не исключение из правил. Мне нравится азарт борьбы, мне нравится чужой страх, мне нравится держать всё под контролем. Своеобразная гонка — моё любимое развлечение, и я ни за что не перестану делать новые ставки, иначе это буду уже не я._   
_— Что за игра?_   
_Он покусал задумчиво кончик листа, улыбнулся мечтательно и произнёс снисходительно, будто разговаривал с несмышлёным младенцем:_   
_— Жизнь._


	6. Chapter 6

**_4._ **

— У меня есть идея, от которой трудно отказаться, потому что она невероятно навязчивая и не даёт мне покоя. А ломать голову над гениальными идеями в одиночестве — не самый оптимальный подход. Присоединяйся. Совместно строить догадки и искать ответы на вопросы веселее. Давай поспорим на пару, а лучше — тройку сотен фунтов? — голос был незнаком, равно, как и его обладатель.  
Седрик оторвался от своего неважного занятия и посмотрел на человека, решившего заговорить с тем, кого никто и никогда не замечал.  
Улыбка, появившаяся на лице с поразительно правильными — он бы сказал гармоничными — чертами, была обезоруживающей. Ответить грубостью на предложение, при всём желании, не вышло.  
Седрик не совсем понимал, чего от него хотят и на что предлагают спорить. Но отметил, что данный способ завести беседу достаточно оригинален, и прежде ему ни с чем подобным сталкиваться не доводилось.  
У незнакомца были тёмные волосы и светлые глаза. Серые, как выяснилось при ближайшем рассмотрении.  
— Прости? — произнёс Седрик первое, что пришло на ум.  
Ничего оригинального, банальное недоумение по поводу высказанной реплики.  
— Здесь не занято? — уточнил юноша, указывая на место рядом с Седриком.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда... — он сделал паузу, словно колеблясь, но вскоре отбросил все сомнения и продолжил: — Не возражаешь, если я составлю тебе компанию?  
— Нет, — повторил Седрик, убирая свой рюкзак и позволяя юноше сесть рядом.  
Лектора, обычно проводившего семинар, в аудитории не наблюдалось; другие посетители курсов разбились на группки и что-то живо обсуждали между собой. Давно сложившийся коллектив, которому не нужна новая кровь — прежних кадров вполне хватает. Даже общность интересов ничего не меняет.  
Седрик оказался в одиночестве. Никто не стремился привлечь его к разговору, потому он, пытаясь убить время в ожидании, разрисовывал поля тетради разнообразными орнаментами. То, что кто-то решил нарушить его одиночество и заговорил, было полной неожиданностью. Седрик привык, что его практически не замечают в толпе. Он с лёгкостью в ней теряется и остаётся невидимкой. Новый сосед придерживался иного мнения. Седрик, посещавший во время летних каникул еженедельные лекции, посвящённые египетской мифологии, видел этого парня впервые и не сомневался, что на следующей неделе снова будет сидеть в одиночестве, а новенький либо перестанет посещать семинары, либо сменит круг общения, с лёгкостью влившись в беседу завсегдатаев. Всё встанет на свои места. Вокруг — движение, а рядом с Седриком Клаймитом — тишина и покой.  
— Мы недавно сюда перебрались, — произнёс юноша, доставая из своего рюкзака тетрадь и несколько ручек. — Пару недель назад, если быть точным. До этого жили в Манчестере, но обстоятельства сложились так, что пришлось сменить место жительства, и выбор пал на Йорк. Не скажу, что я против этого. Смена обстановки никогда не бывает лишней, застой — это... уныло. Потому я рад возможности окунуться в новую атмосферу.  
— И как тебе город?  
— Пока нравится. Он же новый. А как что-то новое может не нравиться? Я не из тех закостенелых консерваторов, что будут годами клеить на стены обои в мелкий цветочек, боясь однажды выбрать рисунок благороднее из суеверия или любых других побуждений. Моё внимание привлечёт и полоска, и ромбик, и абстракция. Всё, что продавцы в магазине стройматериалов предложат, то и попробую. На будущее не загадываю. Вполне допускаю, что через месяц меня начнёт тошнить от местных достопримечательностей, жителей и туристов. Но это будет только через месяц. Сейчас я наслаждаюсь жизнью и пытаюсь найти себе развлечение по душе. Курсы интересные?  
— Ничего так. В целом, — осторожно ответил Седрик, не успевая следить за сменой мыслей в чужой речи.  
Буквально несколько минут назад юноша засыпал его рассказами о вынужденном переезде, а теперь пытался узнать мнение о курсах. И это немного удивляло. Сам факт его присутствия здесь виделся Седрику каким-то недоразумением. Словно этот незнакомец изначально не собирался посещать лекцию, но потом увидел объявление и решил заскочить ради интереса.  
Вдруг понравится?  
— Во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что лекторы здесь не допускают досадных ошибок и не городят чушь, как некоторые экскурсоводы, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться, — немного раздосадовано произнёс юноша.  
— Например?  
— Это было примерно полгода назад. И одна довольно милая исключительно в плане внешних данных, но не очень умная леди, работавшая в музее, сказала такое... Мне повторять неловко, хотя, она говорила на полном серьёзе. Подумать только! Представь себе, когда у неё спросили, почему Осирис зелёного цвета, она с непробиваемой уверенностью сказала: «Потому что мёртвый». И такие люди считают себя профессионалами, а работодатели исправно выплачивают им зарплату, хотя должны бы штрафовать. Неучи компрометируют их, заставляя сомневаться не только в своей компетентности, но и в образованности вышестоящего руководства.  
Он усмехнулся и принялся расписывать ручки.  
— А почему он всё-таки зелёного цвета? — спросил Седрик.  
— Ты не знаешь? — удивлённо вскинул бровь незнакомец, как будто ему задали один из самых глупых вопросов.  
Вроде того, почему зелёная трава, а не Осирис. Но с травой всё было ясно, а с Осирисом — не очень.  
— Нет, — признался Седрик. — Пока что было всего три лекции; пантеон египетских богов мы детально не разбирали и не изучали. То есть, их имена упоминались, но подробно мы ни на ком не останавливались.  
— Понятно. На самом деле, всё очень просто. Достаточно немного раскинуть мозгами, и ответ сам собой найдётся. Осирис — это жизнь, жизнь идёт из земли. Продолжи логическую цепочку?  
— Жизнь, земля... — послушно повторил Седрик. — Урожай? Деревья? Ростки?  
— Ростки, да. Они зелёные. Потому и он зелёный. Цвет побегов молодой пшеницы. Иногда совмещали два цвета, изображая Осириса чёрным, с ростками, растущими прямо из него. Смерть с его именем никак не сочетается, она тут — явно лишнее слово. Леди фатально ошиблась, смешав два противоположных понятия. Надеюсь, я тебя не запутал сильнее прежнего?  
— Нет, всё очень доходчиво. Спасибо.  
— Обращайся, если понадобится.  
— Послушай.  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал, что вы недавно переехали...  
— Ну да.  
— А почему? Конечно, можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. Просто...  
— Ты просто пытаешься поддержать разговор, и вспоминаешь, за что можно зацепиться, чтобы общение не затухло прямо сейчас, — с торжеством в голосе заключил юноша. — Нет, мне несложно ответить. Это не большой секрет, а так... Точнее, это вовсе не он. Мы не бежали от правосудия, мы просто решили сменить местопребывание на фоне семейных проблем и многочисленных разногласий, ими спровоцированных. Родители окончательно расплевались. Отец вернулся в город, где жил несколько лет, мать осталась в Манчестере. Меня суд отдал отцу, и я, в общем-то, не возражаю. Мы с ним отлично ладим. Не то, что с матерью. Иногда она звонит мне, но разговоры не клеятся. На расстоянии нам явно лучше, чем под одной крышей.  
Разговор стих на несколько минут.  
Седрик покрутил ручку, разглядывая её со всех сторон, словно впервые видел, полез в пустой рюкзак, изображая повышенную занятость. Ему хотелось поговорить, но природная сдержанность, граничащая со скованностью, давали о себе знать. Он сомневался, что способен чем-то заинтересовать собеседника, потому предпочёл погрузиться в тишину.  
Спокойствие снова нарушили, коснувшись плеча Седрика, обращая его внимание в свою сторону.  
— Надеюсь, не надоедаю?  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Тогда задам ещё один вопрос.  
— Хорошо, — с лёгкостью согласился Седрик, отложив ручку.  
Поля тетради и без того уже были основательно разрисованы аляповатыми завитушками, не несущими в себе сакрального смысла.  
— Не уверен, что обращаюсь по адресу, но вдруг повезёт. Ты знаешь колледж королевы Этельберги?  
— Я там учусь, — с небольшой долей изумления ответил Седрик.  
— Да? И сколько тебе? Подожди. Не отвечай. Позволь догадаться самостоятельно. Тебе шестнадцать или семнадцать лет. У тебя впереди подготовка к A-levels, в перспективе — последние два года обучения?  
— Точно.  
— Надо же, какое совпадение! Шансы на совместное обучение стремительно возрастают. Станем соучениками, — заключил незнакомец. — Я теперь тоже буду там учиться. Не думал, что встречу кого-нибудь из возможных будущих одноклассников прямо сейчас, но так даже лучше. Не придётся чувствовать себя чужим на празднике жизни.  
— Что именно ты хотел узнать об этой школе?  
— Кое-что о людях, которые там обучаются. Поговаривают, что там много тех, кого принято называть снобами... Ну, знаешь, большие деньги, большие возможности и такие же — до небес — амбиции. Мне интересно, смогу ли я стать среди местных своим. Или это совсем невыполнимая задача? Выяснить методом проб и ошибок на месте — перспектива заманчивая, но если есть путь проще, предпочту воспользоваться им.  
— Извини, — пробормотал Седрик, почувствовав неловкость.  
Подобное случалось всегда, когда речь заходила о способностях к социализации и аспектах, ей сопутствующих.  
Наверно, это было нелепо. Но он, отучившись в стенах колледжа приличное количество лет, знал об однокашниках меньше, чем любой сплетник, не имеющий отношения к колледжу, никогда не бывавший на прилегающей территории и знакомый с местом лишь по снимкам, размешённым в сети, но активно интересующийся жизнью данного учебного заведения.  
— За что?  
— В этом деле из меня плохой помощник и советчик. Я учусь там с пяти лет, но умудрился остаться в одиночестве, не сблизившись ни с одним из учеников, независимо от их пола. Расписать плюсы и минусы я не в состоянии.  
— Значит, всё-таки снобы?  
— Возможно.  
— Или ты?  
— Сноб?  
— Ага.  
— Вряд ли. Мне просто... неуютно в их компании. Находясь рядом с ними, я чувствую себя чужим и лишним.  
Незнакомец окинул Седрика оценивающим взглядом, проводя спонтанный анализ внешности.  
— Но с финансами, надо полагать, проблем у тебя нет?  
— Нет, — осторожно ответил Седрик, вновь удивившись резкой смене темы. — А, что, это важно?  
Уголок рта дёрнулся, выдавая минутное раздражение.  
— Для кого как. Финансовые проблемы есть у меня. Картина вырисовывается неутешительная, но я надеюсь в ближайшее время сделать это досадное упущение-обстоятельство достоянием прошлого и открыть новую страницу истории. Ту, где у меня всё хорошо, и в кошельке всегда найдётся пара лишних купюр, — признался юноша, не пояснив, какими методами планирует добиваться поставленной цели. — У меня есть всё, чтобы добиться поставленной цели, и я не упущу шанс. Не зря же я попал сюда. Судьба, не иначе. Эта школа была бы мне не по зубам и не по карману, если бы не кое-что прекрасное, дарованное мне природой и родителями.  
Спонтанное признание Седрика напрягло, заставив пересмотреть отношение к происходящему и вернуться к своей обычной тактике. Меньше слов, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, не сказать чего-то такого, о чём придётся сожалеть в дальнейшем.  
— А...  
— Мозги. Мои прекрасные мозги. Я королевский стипендиат, потому обучение для меня бесплатно.  
Он, несомненно, гордился собой. И жаждал восхищения.  
Седрик улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что не очень-то жаловал хвастунов, выставляющих напоказ свои достижения различной степени важности.  
— Здорово.  
— Да. Я тоже рад. Кстати, как насчёт моего предложения? Не хочешь поправить финансовое положение нового друга?  
— То есть?  
— Пари, о котором я говорил в самом начале общения, — напомнил юноша. — Общие размышление, попытка пощекотать нервишки, беспокоясь за судьбу потраченных или сэкономленных, — тут как повезёт — денег.  
— И в чём его суть?  
— О, ничего сложного. Всё очень и очень просто. Пообещай мне пятьсот фунтов, и я назову тебе условия, — заметив, как вытягивается от подобной наглости лицо Седрика, он заразительно засмеялся. — Ладно. Расслабься, соратник-египтолог, предложение не имеет силы. Безобидная шутка. Сегодня обойдёмся без материального вознаграждения. И я торжественно обещаю, что не буду печалиться, узнав, что мог сорвать большой куш, но вместо этого великодушно от него отказался.  
— Слабо представляю, какая информация обо мне стоит таких денег, — хмыкнул Седрик, запуская ладонь в волосы и убирая назад несколько прядей. — Тем более, не представляю, как что-то важное мог узнать обо мне человек, которого я вижу впервые в жизни.  
— Это не важное. Просто тычок пальцем в небо, — отмахнулся юноша. — Вероятность, что мои слова окажутся правдивыми, стремится, в большей степени, к нулю, нежели к единице. Но я не могу не рискнуть.  
— Заинтриговал. Делись наблюдениями.  
— Спорим, твоё имя начинается на «С»?  
Высказывание удивило.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Седрик, попутно осматриваясь по сторонам.  
Ни на одной из тетрадей, лежавших на столе, не было его имени, так что использовать их в качестве шпаргалки незнакомец никак не мог.  
— Значит, я прав?  
— Прямое попадание. Именно на «С».  
— Ну вот. Плакали мои пять сотен, — разочарованно протянул юноша. — Ужасное невезение. Быть так близко к победе и отказаться от неё.  
— Но почему ты решил, что...  
— Никакой мистики в этом нет. И никакого криминала. Немного удачливости и египтологии.  
— А как моё имя связано с Древним Египтом?  
— Думаю, никак. Просто буква имени одного из представителей пантеона и схожая внешность.  
— О ком речь?  
— Сет.  
— Сет? — переспросил Седрик, удивившись сильнее прежнего и засмеявшись. — Никогда бы не подумал, что выгляжу, как воплощение вселенского зла. Да и внешность... С трудом верится, если честно.  
— Не более чем очередная ошибка людей недостаточно осведомлённых о трансформации, происходившей с египетской мифологией. Заблуждение и пробелы в познаниях. Сет — не воплощение зла. Во всяком случае, изначально ничего подобного не было. В период Древнего Царства, переходный период и первую половину Среднего Царства он не считался олицетворением зла. На жизнь Осириса не покушался, а тот не спал с его женой. Сама история об измене мне видится нелепой. Переспать с чужой бабой и не понять, что она чужая. Надо же. Похоже, Осирису совсем наплевать было на Исиду. Но да не о том речь. Она, прежде всего, о том, что женщин эти двое между собой не делили, их противостояние заключалось в другом. У них во взглядах на устройство мира наблюдалось расхождение и в плане отношения к людям возникали разногласия. Что касается измен и мести за них... Это достояние более поздних вариаций. Переработанные мифы. Своеобразный ремейк, старая песня на новый лад. Первоисточник гласит, что жены у Сета не было. Больше того, скажу, что в первых вариантах мифов Сет женщинами вовсе не интересовался, предпочитая прекрасным дамам общество Гора и выступая в качестве его защитника, а по совместительству любовника. С защитником всё просто. Красивая легенда, объясняющая природные явления не с научной позиции, а так... С точки зрения любителя, который не знает законов природы, но жаждет найти логику во всём и воспевает это в том виде, в каком видит. Восход Солнца, заход Солнца. Каждое утро Гор плывёт в наш мир из мира мёртвых, змей Апеп неизменно пытается его сожрать и погрузить мир во тьму — апокалипсис на древнеегипетский лад. Спасение приходит со стороны. Сет без шума и пыли разделывается со змеем, уничтожая его, поскольку Гор с оружием на «вы», и воин из него никакой. С любовником всё ещё проще. Не думаю, что здесь нужны подробные объяснения. Позже образы Сета и змея Апепа объединили между собой, защитник превратился в антагониста, несущего разрушение, и Гор сам стал с ним сражаться. Вот такая история. Несколько её вариаций. Выбирай, какая ближе.  
— Хм, — неопределённо выдал Седрик.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Мучительно размышляю над тем: стоит ли мне оскорбиться этим сравнением или же начать гордиться воинскими заслугами нарисованной в твоём рассказе персоны.  
— Можно просто не обратить внимания, — подсказал идеальное решение юноша. — Имена на одну букву и некоторые отличительные особенности в облике не служат гарантией идентичного характера и предпочтений.  
— А почему, собственно, ты говоришь о схожей внешности? Глядя на изображения, особой родственности я не вижу.  
— Изображения — это одно. Тексты — совсем другое. В текстах Сета представляют светлокожим рыжеволосым юношей. Но, даже если брать за основу не текст, а рисунки, то тут всё тоже неоднозначно. Мне доводилось видеть пару изображений Сета с рыжими волосами. До плеч, как у тебя. Стопроцентное попадание, как ни крути.  
— Кто бы мог подумать? — с малой, но заметной долей сарказма сказал Седрик.  
— Потому, когда я тебя увидел, сразу вспомнил о героях мифов и решил проверить теорию, не надеясь на успех. И напрасно. Это же с ума сойти, какое совпадение. Я думал, что ошибусь. Но нет, теория сработала, в какой-то степени. Стоит заметить: если бы мы столкнулись на семинаре, посвящённом скандинавской мифологии, я бы предположил, что твоё имя начинается на «Л».  
— Вспомнив о Локи?  
— Само собой. Вот тогда бы я ошибся и проиграл. Хорошо, что мы не на семинарах по скандинавским мифам. И отлично, что спорили не на деньги.  
— Ты бы заплатил мне пятьсот фунтов?  
— Нет, конечно, — дёрнул плечом юноша. — У меня таких карманных денег ни разу в жизни не водилось. Если только нарисовать в порыве вдохновения необходимые купюры, но я и рисунки — понятия несовместимые.  
— Ты бы не проиграл, — заметил Седрик.  
— Да? Почему?  
— Моё второе имя начинается именно на «Л», сколь бы удивительно это не прозвучало.  
— Правда?  
— Ещё какая.  
— Как тебя зовут? — с опозданием поинтересовался юноша. — Не самое подходящее время для этого вопроса, но раз уж у нас знакомство не по правилам... Не вижу ничего страшного в представлении после обсуждения мифов, колледжей и планов на ближайшее будущее.  
— Седрик. Седрик Клаймит.  
— А второе имя?  
— Лайонел.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — заверили его, крепко пожимая протянутую ладонь. — Барри. Барри Миллиган.

* * *

Седрик критически оглядывал отражение в зеркале. Выбирал запонки из трёх вариантов, теряясь и не зная, на каком из них остановиться. Выбор аксессуаров вечно ввергал его в уныние и провоцировал замешательство. С одеждой проблем не возникало. Он всегда носил чёрное. Не из-за траурных настроений, просто так сложилось. Рубашки, свитера, макинтоши, пальто, джинсы и классические брюки — единый цвет для всего, несмотря на то, что специалисты уверяли, будто рыжий идеально сочетается со всеми оттенками серого и синего. Может, так и было. Он продолжал делать ставки на чёрный. Собственные предпочтения выше советов экспертов от мира моды.  
Сегодняшний день был ознаменован важным событием.  
Ужин, организованный кем-то неизвестным, использующим имя давно умершего человека.  
Чья-то злая шутка.  
Чей-то оживший кошмар.  
Чья-то боль.  
Вернувшись в Йорк, Седрик заранее определил для себя, что воспоминаниям о Барри в его жизни будет отведён всего один вечер. Тот самый, ознаменованный неприятными событиями прошлого и наполненный неожиданными сюрпризами будущего.  
Однако, как это часто случается, его планы разошлись с реальностью, и вечер воспоминаний превратился в неделю оных. Они не преследовали его, неотрывно следуя по пятам. Приходили обрывками, посещая во время прогулок, перед сном, непосредственно после пробуждения.  
Фрагменты, фрагменты и снова они же.  
Море отдельных фрагментов, из которых складываются полтора года жизни, ознаменованных знакомством с этим человеком.  
Барри не солгал.  
В начале учебного года Седрик столкнулся лицом к лицу со знакомым любителем египетской — и не только — мифологии на пороге мужского общежития. Барри тащил за собой потёртый чемодан, Седрик, успевший разложить вещи, собирался на прогулку. Один ещё не успел переодеться, второй бродил по территории колледжа в униформе — синий пуловер с эмблемой на нагрудном кармане, чёрные брюки, начищенные ботинки-оксфорды. Седрик придержал дверь, Барри сдержанно поблагодарил и соизволил посмотреть на собеседника. Улыбка тут же стала шире и естественнее, приторная натянутость исчезла, уступив место искренности.  
— Знакомые лица, — радостно заключил он и моментально, по своей традиции, перескочил с одной темы на другую. — Здесь хорошая библиотека?  
— Отличная, — ответил Седрик.  
— Вот и славно. Отведёшь меня туда. Хочу покопаться в доступных для изучения материалах.  
Он не спросил, есть ли у Седрика планы. Он поставил перед фактом.  
Случайность?  
Ни разу.  
Для их тандема это было закономерностью.  
В отличие от Седрика, державшегося на расстоянии от одноклассников, Барри не стремился к существованию в тени. Напротив, он жаждал получить повышенную долю внимания к своей персоне и пробуждал, признаться, нешуточный интерес. Им заинтересовались многие, в том числе, и — как они сами себя называли — «компания из Йорка». Четверо молодых людей, которые стояли в школьной иерархии особняком.  
Наверное, Седрику изначально следовало обратить внимание в их сторону и попытаться подружиться с Итоном Ратбертом и его неизменными спутниками. Но вместо этого он выдерживал дистанцию, сближаться с четвёркой друзей не пытался. Они его не пугали, но напрягали.  
Пока он был одиночкой, маскировка удавалась на ура.  
Его не замечали.  
И он радовался.  
С появлением Барри это стало проблемой.  
Миллиган прыгал, очертя голову, в самое пекло. И тянул Седрика за собой. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за приятелем, а потом пытаться выбраться из тех ситуаций, в которых они оказывались, живыми и невредимыми. Это было непросто, моментами — опасно, но Барри не боялся ничего. Он считал себя невероятно умным, и потому никогда не прислушивался к мнению посторонних.  
Он как будто не понимал, что ум и житейская мудрость — понятия не равнозначные. Умение щёлкать, как орехи, сложные уравнения — это здорово, но... Не всегда востребовано. Зато умение уносить ноги, а лучше — изначально не лезть туда, куда не просят, может в жизни неоднократно пригодиться. И стоить дороже.  
Их дружба не осталась для окружающих незамеченной.  
Их тандем получил незавидное название, от которого Седрик не смог избавиться даже после того, как Барри исчез.  
_«Рэтбойз»._  
Мальчики-крысы.  
Это слово писали на шкафчиках обоих, разрисовывая дверцы из баллончиков.  
Это слово появлялось на их тетрадях, оставленных по глупости без присмотра.  
Это слово было вырезано на их парте.  
Апофеозом всего стала подарочная коробка, преподнесённая Седрику неизвестными дарителями. Красивая обёрточная бумага, синяя, с изображением мелких белых звёздочек, маленький аккуратный бант, плоская коробка. Внутри — дохлая крыса, начавшая разлагаться, в которой копошились крупные белые черви.  
Подарок к рождественским праздникам от «компании из Йорка».  
Первый и последний сомнительный реверанс в его сторону.  
Уже после смерти Барри, а не до.  
— Слушай, зачем они тебе? — спрашивал Седрик, ловя на себе мрачные взгляды квартета приятелей. — Неужели действительно думаешь, что они с радостью примут тебя в своё общество, и вскоре ты пересядешь за их столик? Нет, конечно, с твоей целеустремлённостью можно многого достичь, но...  
— Я не хочу, чтобы они становились моими друзьями, — загадочно отвечал Барри. — Для удовлетворения потребности в общении мне достаточно разговоров с тобой. К тому же, подозреваю, что у некоторых из них уровень интеллекта преступно низок, а мне не доставляют удовольствия разговоры с идиотами. Здесь замешаны немного другие интересы.  
— И какие?  
— Да как сказать, чтобы это звучало нейтрально... Особые. Планирую поддерживать с ними не слишком высокие отношения. Чтобы получить желаемое, мне нужно наладить контакт с этими учениками, и я не собираюсь останавливаться на середине пути. Твои советы разумны, а забота умиляет, но всё же... Я не отступлюсь.  
Какие цели преследовал Барри, оставалось лишь догадываться. Открыто он о своих задумках не говорил, держа их в строжайшем секрете. Вряд ли боялся неодобрения со стороны приятеля. Скорее, просто не хотел посвящать его в свои планы. Он радушно — кто бы просил? — поделился с Седриком незавидным прозвищем, но не потрудился объяснить, на какой почве оно появилось, и почему намертво прилипло к ним обоим.  
Истина открылась позднее.  
Не сказать, что шокировала. Седрик подозревал, догадывался, неоднократно прорабатывал в мыслях схожий вариант. И никогда бы не подумал, что находился потрясающе близко к цели.  
За пределами школьного общества их назвали бы иначе.  
Мальчики-шпионы.  
В колледже они стали мальчиками-крысами.  
Противные, мерзкие твари, которые не упускают возможности сунуть нос в чужую жизнь. Ходят тенью по пятам, вынюхивают, выслеживают, пытаются поймать на нарушениях, а потом — активно эксплуатируют полученные знания, используя их с выгодой. Отличие от шпионов в том, что работают они не на благо государства, а ради собственной выгоды.  
Один — точно.  
Второй — вряд ли.  
У него своих денег достаточно. Глупо промышлять такими методами, когда есть возможность в любой момент потрусить родителей и получить от них сумму, в несколько раз превышающую заработки приятеля. Впрочем, он тоже может быть причастным к делу, используя иную мотивацию. Ему нужны не подачки на карманные расходы, а порция адреналина.  
Так думали другие ученики.  
Кто бы знал, как на самом деле Седрик ненавидел ночные совместные вылазки. Как бесился, когда Барри снова и снова вытаскивал его из кровати, заставляя полусонного спускаться вниз, отвлекать префектов, воспитателей, случайных студентов, проходивших мимо. Как они неоднократно скандалили на этой почве.  
Сколько раз Седрик просил приятеля остановиться и сколько раз получал отказ.  
Он был страховкой Барри. На всякий случай.  
Подозревал, что дело не совсем чисто, но продолжал потакать его прихотям.  
Его аргументы не имели силы, его дар убеждения был в сравнении с даром Барри ничтожным.  
Барри умело манипулировал людьми. Легко входил в доверие, играючи очаровывал, делал всё, чтобы получить доступ к чужим секретам. Говорил одно, а делал совсем другое. Заверял, что никогда не предаст, а сам выжидал наступления подходящего момента. При первой же возможности начинал вытаскивать козыри из рукава. Не доставал все разом — по одному, доводя своего оппонента до точки кипения и отчаяния. Они платили ему, потому что боялись распространения скандальных слухов и сплетен. Потому, что страшились материалов, способных уничтожить их репутацию. Не склеенных на скорую руку из подручных средств фотоматериалов, а самых настоящих, полученных нечестным путём информационных бомб.  
Компромата высшей пробы.  
Другого у Барри не водилось. Если он и был гением, то, вероятнее всего, гением тёмных и неблагородных дел. Проще говоря, признанным мастером шантажа.  
Кто из них в реальности, а не по рассказам сторонних наблюдателей, относился к адреналиновым наркоманам — тот ещё вопрос.  
Барри нравилось ходить по лезвию и искать неприятности. Тем он и занимался. С первого и до последнего своего дня, проведённого в колледже. Его загадочный план обогащения, на который было возложено столько надежд, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался прост и примитивен. Схема, проверенная годами, отработанная многочисленными профессионалами столь неблагородного дела. Узнать чью-нибудь тайну, найти доказательства вины и шантажировать жертву, выманивая у неё в обмен на молчание небольшие суммы денег. Для богатеньких студентов — сущий пустяк. Для Барри — хороший улов, который можно отложить на чёрный день. Или потратить здесь и сейчас, в своё удовольствие. Не облизываться, глядя на недоступные ценники у витрин магазинов, когда администрация школы решит устроить вылазку в какой-нибудь торговый центр, а заходить и покупать то, что приглянулось.  
Седрик готов был оплатить прихоти приятеля просто так. Безвозмездно. Ради сохранения собственного спокойствия. Барри его предложения отвергал, заявляя, что способен самостоятельно решить свои финансовые проблемы и заработать на желанные вещи.  
— Будь осторожнее, — просил Седрик.  
— Будь рисковее, — отвечал Барри. — Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского.  
— Ты его даже не любишь.  
— Когда его оплачивают другие, я готов выпить хоть с десяток бутылок. Уксус, доставшийся даром, бывает сладким, что б ты знал.  
Звучало, как назидание.  
Седрик ловил себя на мысли, что добром это не кончится. Если Барри не остановить — случится беда.  
Но Барри был не из тех, кто тормозит, увидев на пути препятствие.  
Его тактика отличалась агрессивностью. Увидев препятствие, он увеличивал скорость и летел вперёд, намереваясь снести преграду.  
Обычно получалось.  
Застегнув запонки, Седрик посмотрел в зеркало в последний раз. Потянул длинную прядь, спускавшуюся немного ниже ключицы.  
Сегодня или никогда. Нет места сомнениям. Он должен знать, кто решил устроить ему жестокий розыгрыш. И он узнает. Не испугается, не сольётся на старте, а дойдёт до финала.  
Потушив свет, он вышел из комнаты. Повернул ключ в замке.  
Последняя ночь в Йорке, а утром — домой.  
Задерживаться здесь надолго — бессмысленно.  
Все тайны откроются сегодня.  
Все маски будут сорваны.  
Ему нужно лишь имя.  
И ничего кроме имени.  
Чем ближе праздник, тем меньше уверенности, а воспоминания — ярче.  
Семь лет назад примерно в это время в дверь его комнаты постучали. Разброса вариантов относительно личности посетителя не было. Никто, кроме Барри, не наносил Седрику визитов и не жаждал его общества. К соседу визитёры приходили чаще, но сейчас все они веселились внизу. Седрик по традиции от коллективного празднования откололся, предпочитая обществу соучеников — четыре стены знакомой и привычной комнаты.  
— Снова киснем в одиночестве? — спросил Барри, без приглашения приземлившись на кровать приятеля.  
Седрик оторвался от созерцания телефона и отложил его в сторону, закрывая все вкладки в браузере.  
— Скорее наслаждаемся тишиной и покоем, — хмыкнул, оглядывая с интересом всё, что прихватил с собой приятель.  
На одеяле лежало несколько выпусков комиксов и диск с фильмом. Обложка, выдержанная в чёрно-бело-красной гамме, и многообещающее название «Город грехов».  
— А я решил тебя развлечь, — с нескрываемым воодушевлением изрёк Барри.  
— Просмотром фильма?  
— Почему нет?  
— Он вышел пять или шесть лет назад, — заметил Седрик. — Кажется, его не видел только ленивый.  
— И ты, — поддел Барри.  
— И я. Ты знаешь, почему. Я равнодушен к комиксам. И к их экранизациям тоже, а это, если не ошибаюсь, одна из адаптаций.  
— Ошибаешься. Это адаптация графических романов.  
— Не вижу разницы.  
— Хэй, не разочаровывай меня своей неосведомлённостью.  
— Но я действительно не понимаю, чем они отличаются? Наличием твёрдой обложки и тем, что контент рассчитан на взрослую аудиторию? Ладно. Пусть будет так. Для меня это всё равно комиксы.  
— Замнём тему, — отмахнулся Барри. — Лучше поговорим об экранизации. Думаю, она отличается от других, и тебе понравится.  
— Ты уже смотрел?  
— Начинал, — задумчиво сказал Барри. — Даже собирался досмотреть до финальных титров, но потом подумал, что это будет несправедливо по отношению к тебе, и поставил фильм на паузу.  
— Как будто по комиксам действительно можно снять что-то интересное.  
— Встречаются периодически исключения.  
— Если там будет обычное дерьмо, то я выключу через пару минут после начала.  
— Не проверишь — не узнаешь.  
Седрик нахмурился, но больше ничего не спрашивал, потянувшись за ноутбуком, лежавшим на столе. Барри схватил один из своих комиксов и принялся пролистывать их без энтузиазма, больше с ленцой. Занимал себя в ожидании начала просмотра. Ухмылка с каждой секундой становилась всё шире и ехиднее, что не осталось незамеченным.  
У Седрика засосало под ложечкой.  
— Что там, на самом деле? — спросил приглушённо.  
— Название не лжёт. На диске «Город грехов». Одна отдельно взятая комната, — засмеялся Барри. — Смотри и наслаждайся. Только звук выключи, чтобы никого ненароком не привлечь.  
Чем дольше Седрик смотрел, тем хуже ему становилось. Не досмотрев любительский фильм и до половины, он нажал на паузу. Закрыл медиа-плеер, и, кое-как усмирив волну негодования, поднял взгляд на собеседника. Хотелось сказать что-то грубое, полное яда и ярости. Заорать во всё горло. Разломать предложенный диск на кусочки, лучше — сразу о голову дарителя. Но все решительные действия были частью мира фантазий. За его пределами осталось только бессилие и тихий голос:  
— Зачем? Ты же знаешь, что...  
— Знаю, — беззаботно отозвался Барри. — Но лишний раз перестраховаться не помешает. Никто из нас не способен предсказать, как повернётся жизнь завтра. И каким боком. Может быть, однажды это видео мне пригодится и спасёт в голодный год. Я всегда думаю о будущем, а не живу одним днём.  
— Это копия, да?  
— Естественно.  
— А оригинал?  
— У меня.  
— Очевидно, что так. В школе? Или за её пределами?  
— Дома. Копия сделана в единственном варианте, только для тебя. Хотя есть подозрение, что я мог бы неплохо заработать на распространении фильма, пустив его в широкий прокат, и мысль об этом не даёт мне покоя.  
— Так что останавливает? — зло спросил Седрик.  
— Несколько факторов. Во-первых, мы с тобой пока ещё в хороших отношениях, и будет крайне нерационально их портить таким поступком. Во-вторых, мне всегда нужен союзник, потребность актуальности не теряет, а это видео снимает все вопросы, вроде «зачем» и «с какой целью» с повестки дня. Мне не придётся искать причины, чтобы ты мне помогал. Теперь она у меня есть всегда, как и мотивация у тебя. Не будешь помогать — весёлое видео, не целиком, отдельными кадрами, увидит и школа, и твои предки. Первым хорошо — весомый повод для травли, вторым — мало радости. В-третьих, это ставит под удар не только твою, но и мою репутацию, — вздохнул Барри, поднимаясь с кровати, но оставляя на ней весь бумажный хлам, принесенный за компанию с главным подношением.  
Комиксы не имели и сотой доли той ценности, которой обладали видеоматериалы, презентованные Седрику по случаю дня Хэллоуина и ставшие поводком на его шее, о котором когда-то говорил Барри, посвящая приятеля в подробности своей деятельности.  
_Ам! И нет мистера Клаймита-младшего._  
— Когда ты успел?  
— Хороший вопрос, — Барри постучал пальцем губам, изображая задумчивость. — Возвращение из Манчестера, радость от встречи после долгой разлуки, всё такое прочее... Мне продолжать?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и освежили память.  
— Ты сволочь, Барри.  
— Знаю.  
— И?  
— И горжусь этим.  
Он усмехнулся и направился к двери.  
Всё задуманное он провернул. И провернул с блеском. Что уж.  
Седрик опустил голову. Веки жгло от злых слёз.  
— Стоило ли обижаться, когда я проводил параллель между тобой и Сетом? — спросил Барри развязным тоном. — На роль вселенского зла ты, разумеется, не тянешь, с этим спорить не стану. Но, если рассматривать сложившуюся ситуацию с иного ракурса...  
— Заткнись.  
— Как показала практика, у вас схожие слабости. Только с распределением ролей осечка вышла.  
— Иди к чёрту, — прошипел Седрик.  
Барри засмеялся. В этом был весь он. Седрик по-настоящему узнал его, став подопытным кроликом.

* * *

Увидимся завтра, бросил Барри Миллиган, уходя.  
Полистай, если хочешь, сказал, стоя у двери и уже взявшись за ручку.  
Махнул в сторону комиксов, рассыпавшихся по полу.  
Сделал вид, будто именно они считались главной темой вечера и активно обсуждались.  
Его фраза, на самом деле, должна была трактоваться немного иначе. «Если хочешь» в интерпретации Барри всегда означало только одно. «Настоятельно советую». Любое из своих увлечений он стремился навязать как можно большему количеству человек, и, надо заметить, в подавляющем количестве случаев, у него это неплохо получалось.  
Неплохо скоротали вечер, заметил преувеличенно-радостным тоном.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся в темноте коридора.  
Для Барри вечер действительно был неплохим. Отличным даже. Для Седрика он был отвратительным.  
Там, за пределами комнаты будущие выпускники праздновали Хэллоуин, шутили, смеялись и распивали алкоголь, официально находившийся под запретом, но протащенный на территорию учебного заведения некоторыми предприимчивыми личностями.  
Седрику нестерпимо захотелось оказаться рядом с ними и напиться до обморока, но он продолжал сидеть на месте, обхватив голову руками и кусая губы — утопал в бессильной злости, у которой не было и не могло быть выхода.  
_Неплохо скоротали вечер..._  
Как же, как же.  
Отличное завершение дня. Лучше просто не придумать.  
Комната, освещённая приглушённым светом ночника, разговор, после которого купание в грязи покажется раем, и комиксы с изображением Харли Квинн на обложке. Она улыбалась, одаривая своих зрителей взглядом с примесью очаровательной безуминки, только ей присущей.  
Комиксы, провокационное видео и несколько прощальных слов. Вот и всё, что осталось на память о Барри Миллигане.  
Увидимся завтра, бросил он, уходя.  
А ночью его не стало.


	7. Chapter 7

**_5._ **

Теперь в это исчезновение, а тем более — смерть, верилось с большим трудом.  
Потому что Барри был здесь.  
Такой же живой, как и семь лет назад.  
Такой же ироничный.  
Такой же циничный.  
Его привычки не претерпели грандиозных изменений. Он по-прежнему любил наблюдать за людьми, испытывающими неловкость. Сталкивал их лбами и наслаждался полученным результатом. О своих ощущениях он не распространялся, но, чтобы понять и почувствовать его истинные настроения, много усилий прикладывать не требовалось. Достаточно проявить немного внимательности — и всё, как на ладони.  
В руках у него покачивался бокал с вином. Неспешно, на грани. Делайте ставки: разольёт или нет? Кажется, вино было не самым распространённым. Но, спроси у кого-нибудь из гостей, чем их потчуют, они бы не ответили. Если только общими словами. Хрен его знает, какого года, какого вкуса и какого цвета. На самом деле, перед тем как разлить напиток по бокалам, Барри прочитал небольшую лекцию на тему того, где и когда был собран урожай, почему он был таким важным в истории винодельческой компании, отчего именно этот сорт оказался настолько удачным для создания напитка...  
Он много чего говорил, неторопливо расхаживая по комнате, делая это с такой грацией, словно вальсировал. Любой другой на его месте выглядел бы полным придурком, а он отлично вписывался в рамки выбранного образа. Покончив с просветительской лекцией, он опустился в кресло, без труда отыскав лучший ракурс для себя любимого. Его голос звучал привычно, с долей надменности и превосходства, с долей торжества и признания себя лучшим из людей.  
Так умел только Барри.  
Остальные — в том числе, Итон — ему и в подмётки не годились.  
Каждый из присутствующих здесь желал отыскать подвох или изъян в молодом мужчине, сидевшем напротив. Он с комфортом устроился в кресле, обитом пафосным и не совсем уместным красным бархатом. Выбери кто-то другой подобный трон для себя, смотрелся бы неуместно, но Барри всё было к лицу, даже такая откровенная безвкусица.  
Он не был точной копией себя прежнего.  
Восемнадцать лет и двадцать пять.  
Неудивительно, что черты лица его слегка изменились, но, в целом... Тот же прищур светло-серых глаз, идентичные жесты и манера вскидывать бровь в моменты изумления, те же тёмные волосы, но не растрёпанные, а красиво подстриженные и элегантно уложенные. И одежда иного типа, не чета той, которую он носил прежде. Дорогой костюм. Пожалуй, очень дорогой.  
Добился поставленных целей и пробился в высший эшелон, как всегда и мечтал. Вряд ли сейчас он промышлял шантажом, иначе бы не демонстрировал благосостояние столь активно. Вероятно, его заработки стали легальными, но в какой сфере мистер Умник проявил себя, никто не знал. Никто не решался задать ему вопрос.  
Барри вёл себя так, словно собрал за одним столом не врагов, а своих закадычных друзей, отчаянно жаждал узнать, как они жили всё это время, и не понимал причин тягостного молчания, повисшего в гостиной. Он чувствовал себя в их обществе, как рыба в воде. Устойчивое выражение в сочетании с именем мистера Миллигана вызывало двойственные ощущения.  
За спиной у Барри горел камин.  
Вид открытого огня лишь усиливал впечатление попадания в ад. Вовсе не случайного, а вполне закономерного, спланированного, отрепетированного и великолепно сыгранного. Седрик мысленно проводил ассоциацию со сценой из книги, которую читал во время обучения в университете — русская классика, совершенно иные условия, тем не менее, атмосфера во многом схожа.  
Бал у Воланда, как он есть.  
Не хватает только обнажённых женщин, летающих на мётлах по городу. И говорящего кота тоже. Об отсутствии последнего Седрик немного сожалел. Может, такая диковина сумела бы разрядить обстановку.  
Из всех людей, приглашённых на ужин, лучше всех держался Итон. Бывший заводила и мозговой центр «компании из Йорка», вероятно, остававшийся им и поныне. Другие были немного не в себе. Адам выглядел потрёпанным и, вероятно, мучился жёстким похмельем. Алвин то и дело тянулся к галстуку, делая петлю свободнее и потирая шею. Джойс от переизбытка чувств умудрился придать не слишком томному вечеру особую окраску. Он не прикасался к предложенной еде, но всё время вертел в руках приборы. Неосторожно перехватил нож, крепко сжимая его, и тут же вскрикнул. На скатерть упало несколько бурых пятен — все, как по команде, уставились на тёмные кляксы, расплывающиеся по ткани.  
Барри сориентировался первым, плеснул Уэрвику на руку немного водки, улыбнулся радушно и произнёс:  
— Будь осторожнее, старина Джойс. Сегодня, конечно, в некоторой степени, день мёртвых, но я предпочитаю видеть своих гостей живыми и невредимыми.  
Вид крови его не напугал и не поверг в состояние ступора.  
Удивительно, как Джойс не порезался повторно после этих слов.  
Удивительно, что все они каким-то образом умудрялись держаться.  
День мёртвых настал.  
Их общий мертвец вернулся.  
В голове каждого пронеслись картины прошлого.  
В голове каждого возникало множество вопросов.  
Тот день не мог быть порождением больной фантазии. Не мог он быть и страшным сном, ушедшим с наступлением рассвета.  
Их реальность, увы, не походила на компьютерную игру, не позволяла сохраняться, устраивать перезапуск и проходить неудачные моменты заново.  
Все их промахи — преступления, если называть вещи своими именами — были реальными.  
Не рассчитали.  
Почувствовали себя всесильными.  
А потом пришли в себя и испугались.  
Принцесса Лея поплатилась за свою доверчивость, Барри выставили счёт за алчность.  
Лее удалось спастись, вскоре она покинула школу, а потом и город. О её дальнейшей жизни никто не слышал.  
Барри по счетам пришлось заплатить, не по своему желанию. Но кто его спрашивал? И кто бы озаботился его мнением?  
Глупость какая!  
Они строили планы по избавлению от тела. Они точно помнили, что у них на руках был труп, и они, упившиеся и обдолбанные вхлам, мигом протрезвели от осознания, что натворили. Перед тем, как проломить Барри голову, предварительно избив его, компания из Йорка успела засветиться в ещё одном скандале. Фактически, Барри, ставший случайным свидетелем, поплатился за своё любопытство, за повышенную склонность к распространению сплетен. И за огромную — всепоглощающую — любовь к деньгам, само собой.  
Все три фактора были тесно взаимосвязаны между собой.  
Барри Миллиган. Хитрый, изворотливый, наглый, алчный и чертовски умный Барри Миллиган.  
Преподаватели любили его; чуть ли не на руках носили гениального ученика. Королевский стипендиат — один из немногих — неоднократно доказывал, что достоин этого звания, и грант достался ему вовсе не за красивые — вопрос красоты был как раз достаточно спорным — глаза, а за хорошо работающую голову. И за мозги, генерирующие миллион и одну идею, направленную не только на получение и применение знаний на практике.  
Чаще и продуктивнее Барри размышлял над методами, способными испортить жизнь соученикам.  
Наверно, на фоне этого студенты колледжа должны были его ненавидеть.  
Но нет. Ненависть к Барри питали далеко не все.  
Студенты в плане отношения к этой персоне разделились на два лагеря.  
Те, кто был паиньками, восхищались. Барри, появившись в колледже, сумел найти подход к личностям популярным. Он не носил их сумки, не делал чужое домашнее задание и не покупал им колу на последние карманные деньги, желая добиться расположения. Он не пресмыкался перед ними, но каким-то чудом они прощали ему фамильярности, грязные намёки, двусмысленные шутки — активную демонстрацию пренебрежения ко всем, и к каждому в отдельности. Он общался с ними на короткой ноге, позволяя себе то, что не позволяли даже близкие друзья той личности, которую Барри выбирал своей очередной жертвой.  
Те, кто хранил свои тёмные секреты, предпочитали держаться на приличном расстоянии от мальчика-отличника. Все они были наслышаны о том, что Барри Миллиган обладает навыком первоклассного сборщика информации и, при желании, способен нарыть компромат на любого из студентов колледжа. Многие знали, что у него есть особый дневник, в котором уже хранится кое-какая информация, способная неслабо испортить жизнь.  
Не голословные записи, напичканные пустыми, высосанными из пальца замечаниями, не фантазии больной головы.  
О, нет.  
Там были только проверенные факты и компромат, доказать подлинность которого не составило бы труда. Многим это подтверждение не играло на руку. Многим оно могло сильно подпортить жизнь. Это понимали обе стороны. И тогда-то Барри использовал свою деловую хватку, предлагая компромисс. У компромисса всегда была цена — не самая высокая, в пределах разумного.  
Барри не наглел.  
Барри умел держать себя в рамках. До определённого времени он мог считать себя удачливым дельцом. Но в тот вечер разум ему отказал, а аппетиты выросли до невиданных высот.  
Замечание об изнасиловании вполне могло попасть в список Барри.  
Оно попало.  
И потому они — все четверо — боялись пронырливого одноклассника сильнее, чем прежде, когда он умудрялся ловить их на мелочах.  
Они могли бы заплатить за молчание. Извернуться, придумать какие-то отговорки, попросить у родителей чуть больше обычного. Разделённая на четверых сумма была не такой уж страшной, как представлялось в первый момент. Они бы её собрали и отдали. Они бы избежали самого большого промаха и самой страшной ошибки в своей жизни.  
Но это был особенный вечер.  
И решение проблемы они выбрали иное, отличное от всего того, что совершали прежде.  
Алкоголь в неограниченном количестве и химия, притащенная Алвином — главным её любителем и почитателем — сделали их в тот вечер храбрее. По сути, тупее, но эта тупость сняла все существующие блоки. Вместо того чтобы выполнять условия шантажиста и плясать перед ним на задних лапках, четвёрка приятелей пошла на радикальные меры.  
Итон, повторяя мантру о невиновности, замечал, что Барри сам виноват. Сам нарвался, сам же спровоцировал, сам создал необходимые условия, предложив удалиться в подходящее место для обсуждения деловых вопросов. Всё-всё сам. Они не хотели этого — воспользовались подвернувшимся шансом. Кто бы, оказавшись на их месте, устоял?  
Мальчик-крыса — Барри не просто так наградили этим прозвищем — знал все обходные пути и лазейки, позволившие им проскользнуть незаметно за ограждение, ни разу не попав под прицел камер наблюдения. Никто не схватил их за руку и не окликнул, когда они покидали территорию колледжа, желая провести переговоры с шантажистом. Никто не заметил, как они возвращались обратно. Последний раз их видели на территории колледжа. Всех вместе.  
Потом Барри ушёл, а они остались.  
Да-да, именно так.  
Он напился, и его тянуло на подвиги. После того, как одноклассники отказались составить ему компанию, он самостоятельно отправился на поиски приключений.  
Эту версию придумал Итон — остальные подхватили.  
Конечно, на самом деле, всё обстояло прямо противоположно.  
Они ушли впятером, добрались до реки. Барри пил вместе с ними, смеялся и всё время намекал на изумительный компромат. Несколько раз за время разговора покрутил в руках телефон, будто намекая, что всё самое интересное и страшное запечатлено там. Когда четвёрке подростков, ставших преступниками, удалось завладеть телефоном, их ждало разочарование. Ни аудио, ни видео, ни фото. Ничего такого, что могло бы действительно сравнять каждого с землёй.  
Пустое бахвальство, ничего кроме напрасного хвастовства.  
Барри, разыгравший их, тупо пошутивший, впервые в жизни не рассчитал вероятность обратного удара, а он настиг в кратчайшие сроки. Сильный и необратимый.  
Их маскарадные костюмы были в крови.  
Их руки были в крови.  
Даже лица. И те.  
Несколько капель, расчертивших набелённые — с чёрными штришками — щёки.  
Крови было много — целое море. А, может, страх сделал своё дело, и дорисовал подробности, далёкие от действительности, но намертво врезавшиеся в память.  
Четвёрка друзей действовала споро и слаженно, боясь, что кара настигнет их с минуты на минуту. Они не могли терять время понапрасну. Они утопили труп, скинув его вниз. Сделали это, максимально просчитав все возможные риски и благополучно их избежав.  
С блеском прошли целую череду испытаний, не сломались во время общения с полицией, не сдались, когда вторая крыса обвинила их, назвав убийцами. Только посмеялись ему в лицо, посоветовав обратиться к специалисту и подлечить расшалившиеся нервы, заодно пообщаться на тему избавления от галлюцинаций.  
Долгое время он избегал их, старался держаться на расстоянии, быть в тени. До тех пор, пока в колледже не появился новичок и не научил местного тихоню играть по своим правилам. Вряд ли они делили заработки пополам. Наследник Джозефа Клаймита не нуждался в подачках, он сам мог стать идеальным объектом шантажа, если бы совершал промахи. Он помогал приятелю по доброте душевной, или по ряду иных — неизвестных Итону и его окружению — причин.  
После смерти Барри глупый крысёныш пытался пищать, преодолев свои страхи и сомнения. Эффекта разорвавшейся бомбы его слова не произвели, оставшись незамеченными.  
Смешной ребёнок.  
Думал, что сумеет выиграть. При его-то навыках ведения борьбы...  
Он был в тени, но не был серым кардиналом.  
Он был просто пешкой в войске — теперь официально — побеждённого короля.  
Они покинули стены колледжа. Похоронили своих мертвецов и постарались забыть. Сказать, что однозначно позабыли — нельзя. Будь это так, они не собирались бы каждый год вместе и не ждали с нетерпением наступления рассвета, когда внутренняя дрожь отпускала, бутылки виски пустели, старые шрамы переставали болеть, а кровавые воспоминания смывало наступлением рассветного часа.  
Но сейчас их откинуло в прошлое, и у каждого по спине, вдоль позвоночника, медленно стекала обжигающая капля пота, чьё движение сопровождалось появлением немалого количества мурашек. Общепринятая реальность раскололась и исчезла. Появилась иная, инфернальная, полная новых страхов.  
Барри сидел перед ними и улыбался.  
Пытался завести с ними светскую беседу.  
Обращался к ним не иначе, как «друзья».  
Хотя, стоит признать, что это не было правдой.  
Друг у него был, но не из их числа.  
Эти двое всегда ходили по территории колледжа вдвоём, как попугаи-неразлучники.  
Барри Миллиган и Седрик Клаймит.  
Восходящая звёздочка детективного жанра, написавшая всего один роман, но уже каким-то чудом умудрившаяся подписать контракт с каким-то телеканалом на экранизацию этого творения. Итон не запомнил, с каким именно. Он бы вообще не придал значения этой новости, если бы не зацепился взглядом за фотографию, сопровождавшую материал о бывшем однокласснике. Сейчас его имя было на слуху, но в школьные годы внешность дружка Барри запоминалась куда лучше имени. Такое яркое пятно не могло не врезаться в память на долгие годы.  
Когда он свалил из Йорка, всем стало легче. Разорвалась последняя нить, исчез последний свидетель.  
На вечеринке мертвеца компания Итона его не ждала. А он взял и появился.  
Первая мысль, посетившая Итона, была проста и закономерна. Вот он, тот человек, который решил устроить им весёлую жизнь, сыграв на натянутых струнах памяти, слушая, как они лопаются с визгом и режут пальцы, пуская кровь. Вот тот, кто жаждет мести. Тот, кто по-прежнему считает себя — заслуженно, пусть этого никто и не признает — правым, правосудие — купленным, а бывших одноклассников — убийцами.  
Убийцы должны быть наказаны.  
Это правило жизни.  
Установка, от которой нельзя отворачиваться.  
Которую нельзя нарушать.  
В тот миг, когда Итон собирался броситься к Седрику, схватить его за ворот пиджака и потребовать объяснений, двери особняка распахнулись настежь, и появился...  
Он. Собственной персоной.  
Барри, его шантажистское величество, Миллиган.  
— Рад приветствовать, друзья мои, — произнёс, сложив руки на груди и улыбнувшись с нескрываемым превосходством.  
Судя по тому, как стремительно стекли краски с лица Клаймита, он тоже мало что понимал в происходящем.  
— Приятно встретиться со всеми вами вновь, — добавил преувеличенно Барри нежно. — Не стойте на пороге. Проходите в дом.  
Делать шаг было боязно. Ещё в машине они обсуждали возможные сценарии, периодически позволяя себе мрачную иронию о квестах в стиле «Пилы». Получится ли выйти живыми из этого показательно гостеприимного дома, таящего — не обязательно, но возможно, — множество тайн, от которых нужно бежать, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь? Встретят ли они новый день? Или их бесстрашие не останется безнаказанным?  
Адам мрачно заметил, что они выбрали самый идиотский метод.  
— Всё равно, что быть героем фильма ужасов, в самый напряжённый миг решившим посетить ванную комнату.  
Не сказать, что его слова были глупы.  
Напротив, злободневны.  
Однако...  
Они уже сделали первый шаг по дороге, усеянной кровавым гравием. Дверь за их спиной захлопнулась.  
Назад пути не было.  
Они ждали подвоха, а он всё не наступал и не наступал.  
Барри был мил и обходителен, как никто иной.  
— Как тебе удалось выжить? — глухо спросил Итон, когда оцепенение отпустило, и он сумел произнести хотя бы несколько связанных между собой слов, а не нечто бессмысленное. — Я же помню, что в газетах были снимки тела, да и о похоронах тоже сообщали... Ты же...  
— Мне просто повезло, Ит. То, что должно было обернуться трагедией, стало шансом на перезагрузку и перезапуск самого себя, как личности, — заметил Барри, покрутив в пальцах нож, и резко вонзая его в кусок мяса, лежавший на тарелке; как Ратберта перекосило от «Ита», он не заметил или по привычке проигнорировал. — А похороны, и всё, что с ними связано... Допустим, это был экспромт. Сценарий, рождённый спонтанно, но сыгранный с блеском. Допустим, это была фикция. Липовый труп, липовые похороны, липовые статьи. Допустим, это был не я, а кто-то другой, пролежавший в воде дольше моего, а потому неузнаваемый и названный знакомым всем вам именем только потому, что поисковые работы велись ради меня. Допустим, мне это только на руку сыграло, потому что общество студентов этого колледжа мне осточертело, как, впрочем, и распорядок, и правила поведения там, и учебные программы, в которых ничего нового лично для себя я не находил. Положить в могилу можно кого угодно, сжечь в крематории — тоже. У меня нет могилы, есть только урна из-под праха, что хранится в доме отца, и факт существования которой я воспринимаю с иронией. Вроде как умер однажды, родился новым человеком, начал с чистого листа. Рад и счастлив. Успешен. Больше не шантажирую, не наживаюсь на чужих секретах, да и вообще стараюсь в жизнь посторонних людей не лезть. Есть дела куда более привлекательные и интересные, чем грязь чужого белья.  
— Допустим, — согласился Алвин, не спускавший с Барри глаз.  
Он всё ещё помнил момент появления призрака в ванной комнате и ждал, когда Барри, представший перед ними, станет таким, как там. Пожелтевшая кожа, волосы с вкраплениями седины, кости, выглядывающие из-под истлевшей плоти, и тёмные провалы глаз.  
— Допустим, — эхом произнёс Барри, неспешно отрезая кусочки от своей порции, но не торопясь отправлять их в рот. — Но это не точная информация. Всё могло быть иначе, чем я сказал. Мой изощрённый ум способен выдать вам ещё пару сотен версий чудесного спасения, и сколь бы безумны они не были, вы поверите каждой из них.  
— Почему это? — хмыкнул Итон, осмелев и сделав несколько глотков вина из бокала.  
Мысль об отравлении он отмёл, посчитав её нелепой. Избавиться от давних врагов настолько примитивным способом мог дилетант-самоучка.  
Уровень у Барри был иным, а ум — действительно изощрённым.  
Раньше.  
Теперь — подавно.  
Наученный горьким опытом, он наверняка стал осторожнее и превратился в по-настоящему опасного врага, играющего изысканными методами, а не топорными.  
— Потому что правду знаю только я, — пояснил Барри. — А вам всем остаётся единственное развлечение — гадание на кофейной гуще. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что спитой кофе скажет вам что-то дельное.  
Он закатил глаза, как делал и прежде, в школьные годы.  
Посчитал разговор завершённым и приступил к еде.  
Гости, переглянувшись, решили последовать примеру хозяина.  
Безучастным к их обмену взглядами, да и вообще ко всему оставался лишь Седрик, просидевший весь вечер в молчании и с постной миной, как будто ему в бокал плеснули не того самого расхваленного вина, а уксуса. Или чего-то похуже. Он не прикасался ни к еде, ни к напиткам. Он чувствовал себя лишним здесь. Как всегда. Крысам не было места в обществе.  
— Почему ты держал меня в неведении? — спросил, впервые рискнув посмотреть на школьного приятеля, и пытаясь отыскать на его лице хоть какие-то проблески эмоций.  
Барри поболтал вино в бокале, уделяя большее внимание напитку, нежели второй крысе, служившей ему верой и правдой целый год.  
— Назови вескую причину, почему я не должен был так поступать? — ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
— Мне казалось...  
Договорить Клаймиту не позволили. Приложили палец к его губам нарочито небрежным жестом. Заставили замолчать, выставив идиотом в глазах присутствующих.  
— Точно. Тебе казалось. Ты дорог мне, как память. Но мы не друзья, Седрик. У меня вообще нет друзей, какими бы громкими словами я не разбрасывался. В моём списке важных и не очень людей есть исключительно деловые интересы. Покинув колледж, я вычеркнул тебя из этого списка.  
— И?  
— Мне не стыдно. Это раз. Я не сожалею о своём поступке. Это два. Ещё вопросы?  
— Никаких.  
— Вот и отлично.

* * *

— Ничего личного, Клаймит, — произнёс Алвин, нарушая тишину, царившую в салоне автомобиля. — Просто Итон тебе немного не доверяет и...  
— Немного? — саркастично переспросил Седрик, которого молчание нисколько не угнетало, а вот перспектива разговора представлялась практически невыносимой.  
Невозможной.  
Нереальной.  
Он не собирался начинать первым и сомневался, что Алвин сам с ним заговорит.  
Иногда Седрик всё-таки ошибался.  
Он знал, что делает, отдавал себе отчёт в совершаемых поступках, а потому не трясся от страха, опасаясь, что неосторожное слово или жест позволят собеседнику расколоть его за считанные секунды и обвинить в чём-то. Не в чем было обвинять. Он, как и все они, ничего толком не понимал. В первую очередь, загадкой для него осталась суть встречи с бывшим одноклассником. Барри пригласил их на ужин, поболтал с врагами, как с приятелями, а с приятелем, как с ничтожеством, и отпустил на все четыре стороны. Правильнее сказать, удалился сам. Причём сделал это столь неожиданным способом, что отголоски страха до сих пор продолжали гулять по венам, будоража и заставляя поверить, будто в этот вечер был проведён в компании мертвеца, ставшего призраком, но чудесным образом получившим шанс вернуться на землю и провести здесь несколько часов.  
— Близится рассвет, — сказал Барри. — Мне пора.  
— Куда? — нахмурился Итон.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Поднявшись из-за стола, Барри прошёл мимо бывших одноклассников. Они продолжали сидеть на местах, будто приклеенные, ожидая чего-то... Чего-то грандиозного, не меньше. Седрик не поручался за всех, исключительно за себя, но при этом отмечал, что и остальные выглядят настороженными. Они не понимали, что происходит. Слова, поступки, жесты... Всё, что делал Барри, ставило их в тупик.  
Седрик не выдержал первым. Сорвался с места и выскочил в коридор, припуская вниз по лестнице. Несмотря на то, что Барри фактически унизил его своими словами, хотелось о многом спросить, не меньше сказать и... хотя бы на пару мгновений задержаться рядом с этим человеком. Схватить его за руку, сжать ладонь в своей и не отпускать.  
Хотя...  
Нужно ли это было кому-то, кроме него?  
Нет.  
Конечно, нет.  
Барри искал выгоду, всё остальное его не волновало.  
— Барри! Барри, подожди!!!  
Седрик думал, что всенепременно сорвёт горло, пытаясь докричаться до бывшего друга. Бокал, который он не додумался оставить на столе, выпал из рук, разбиваясь на крупные осколки. Винное пятно, расплывшееся по паркету, напоминало лужу крови.  
Барри не было. Ни в доме, ни за его пределами.  
Появившись ниоткуда, он исчез, ушёл в никуда.  
Седрика трясло, и он с трудом держался на ногах. Ощущал слабость во всём теле. Колени подгибались, словно кто-то ловко, одним слитным движением перебил ему обе ноги.  
Упасть ему не позволили.  
— Может, объяснишь нам, что здесь происходит? — грубо спросил Итон, схватив Седрика за плечо и резко развернув к себе лицом.  
Оттолкнул к стене, прижимая к ней.  
Вторая рука сжала подбородок, фиксируя его в определённом положении и не позволяя отвернуться.  
Неизменная свита Ратберта, не оставившая короля и после выпускного бала, маячила поблизости. Они были опасны так же, как и в прежнее время. Даже опаснее. Уже не дети, действующие спонтанно и на эмоциях. Взрослые, способные просчитывать каждый ход цинично и хладнокровно.  
— Пусти меня, — процедил Седрик, которого подобное обращение не пугало до дрожи, а бесило. — Немедленно.  
— Ух, ты! — присвистнул Итон. — Спустя годы, у мальчика-крысы выросли внушительные зубки, и он их с гордостью демонстрирует. Не боишься оставаться один на один с убийцами, а? Вдруг мы и тебя уничтожим? Помнится, тогда ты с отчаянным рвением пытался доказать, что мы виноваты...  
— Итон, прекрати, — попросил Джойс, осторожно касаясь ладонью его плеча. — Не надо. Отпусти его.  
— Я отпущу, но пусть он сначала расскажет, что за цирк они здесь устроили этой ночью.  
— Мне известно не больше вашего, — произнёс Седрик, избавившись от захвата и растирая плечо.  
Наверняка останутся синяки.  
— Откуда тебе знать, сколько нам известно? Может, мы знаем всё, но хотим получить подтверждение своим догадкам.  
— Тогда мне известно меньше.  
— Так я и поверил. Конечно же. Несчастная овечка...  
— А я ему верю, — вмешался Адам. — Похоже, дружок и его самого через хрен кинул, когда перестал видеть выгоду в общении. И, в целом, не слишком дорожил этим общением даже тогда. Помнишь, Барри ведь хвастался, что и на лучшего друга у него есть убойный компромат?  
— Например, видео, в котором пай-мальчик напился и блюёт на любимый ковёр покойного деда? Ничего больше на ум не приходит, — усмехнулся Итон. — Не думаю, что в школьные годы он был способен на масштабные проступки, достойные коллекции Миллигана.  
— Тем не менее...  
— Ради приличия могли бы подождать, когда я уеду, и после этого продолжать обсуждение, — заметил Седрик.  
— Мы не настолько щепетильны, чтобы думать о чувствах других людей. Тем более, о твоих переживаниях, — заверил Итон. — Признаться, я позабыл о том откровении. Спасибо, что напомнил, Стормак. Теперь мне вдвойне интересно, какие секреты хранил наш приличный и со всех сторон положительный крысёнок.  
— В любом случае, я не намерен задерживаться здесь надолго, равно как и удовлетворять твоё любопытство.  
— И куда ты собрался?  
— Домой, — равнодушно бросил Седрик. — В этом городе мне делать нечего.  
— Хоть в чём-то я с тобой солидарен. Впервые в жизни.  
— Отлично.  
— Но ты же не думаешь, что мы позволим тебе удалиться в одиночестве?  
— То есть?  
— Алвин, — голос Итона имел приказной тон. — Поедешь вместе с ним. Хочу быть уверен, что он действительно собирается домой, а не на встречу с мистером-призраком.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Седрик, надевая макинтош и расправляя воротник. — Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что... Впрочем, неважно. Твой приятель прав. Наша с Барри дружба не имела цены. Не в том смысле, что была великой драгоценностью, а в том, что стоила считанные пенни. Он бы продал меня с потрохами, если бы увидел в этом выгоду. И, да, твой приятель прав дважды, меня Барри тоже шантажировал.  
— Но ты всё равно приехал на встречу с ним. Вот он — истинный пример верности и преданности.  
— Приехал. Как и вы все.  
— Ради чего?  
— Позволишь переадресовать вопрос тебе?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда и я не стану отвечать.  
— По-моему, всё и без дополнительных комментариев очевидно, — усмехнулся Джойс, закидывая руки за голову и улыбаясь с торжеством. — У мальчика-крысы личная трагедия, гейская драма во всей красе. Думаю, в общих чертах, это выглядело приблизительно так. Влюбился в приятеля, а тот не оценил. По глупости письмо со словами любви оставил, сообщение скинул или на словах признался, а Миллиган это записал и...  
— С чего ты взял? — удивился Итон.  
— Интуиция. Но вообще-то, для наблюдательного человека всё и так, словно на ладони. Ты видел, как он на Миллигана весь вечер пялился? Чуть глаза на тарелку не выпали...  
Седрик не стал слушать продолжение разговора, съехавшего куда-то... совсем не туда. Он не собирался ничего опротестовывать и не пытался ничего доказывать. Он просто хотел убраться поскорее и забыть об этом странном вечере. Его здесь ничто не держало. Он не нашёл ни единой весомой причины, способной изменить его мнение и заставить задержаться в Йорке надолго. Предпочитал думать, что ушедший вечер ему приснился. И визит Барри, умеющего проходить сквозь стены, растворяясь в них. И общество моральных уродов, с которыми судьба неоднократно его сталкивала.  
Всё — сон.  
Утро пришло. Пора смотреть на мир реально.  
Он вышел на улицу и направился к машине, отмечая, как за спиной хлопает входная дверь. Алвин. Шпион компании из Йорка, присланный по его, Седрика, душу. Не худший из вариантов.  
Они ехали в молчании минут сорок, прежде чем Алвин впервые открыл рот. И теперь приходилось разговаривать с ним, несмотря на то, что желания общаться не было. Седрик думал о событиях прошедшей ночи. Пытался обосновать их логически, но постоянно терпел поражение.  
Тайн меньше не стало.  
— Как сказать... — промямлил Алвин, окончательно стягивая галстук и наматывая его на руку.  
Седрик исподтишка наблюдал за его действиями. Алвину он не доверял, и эти действия порядком напрягали. Галстук мог служить не только элегантным дополнением к строгому костюму, но и, оказавшись в умелых руках, первоклассной удавкой.  
— Если бы он немного сомневался в моих словах, он не стал бы приставлять ко мне надзирателя.  
— Согласись, со стороны это всё выглядит подозрительно. Исчез Барри, уехал ты... Потом нам всем приходят письма с того света. Приехав, мы первым делом сталкиваемся с тобой. Сложно не сопоставить одно с другим.  
— Сложно, но можно, — отбрил Седрик.  
Алвин определился с судьбой аксессуара и сунул его в карман пиджака.  
— Послушай, я понимаю, что это не самая приятная тема. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, если ты не возражаешь.  
— Давай, — равнодушно отозвался Седрик.  
— Я слышал, ты издал книгу.  
— Написал. Издали другие люди.  
— Не цепляйся к словам.  
— Окей. Не буду.  
— Одну?  
— Что?  
— Одну книгу?  
— Да. Пока, да. А, может, всего. Ещё не определился.  
— Почему именно детектив?  
— Мне стало скучно, и я решил раскрасить свои серые будни алым колером. Если серьёзно, то так получилось. Я не загадывал, оно само собой вышло. Сначала пришла идея, потом герои...  
— А потом?  
— Ничего поразительного и занимательного. Потом я сел и в короткие сроки написал задуманное. До этого я несколько лет подрабатывал журналистом, вёл криминальную хронику. Копался в грязи, крови и кишках, пробивался к ограждениям и зарабатывал ненависть со стороны служителей закона, которые считали, что я сую нос не в своё дело, — пояснил Седрик. — Не могу сказать, что конкретно оттуда начерпал гениальных идей, но кое-чему, несомненно, научился. С профессионалами опять же общался. Это помогло в написании работы. Конечно, много правды туда не вплести... В литературе всё сглажено. Не так, как в жизни.  
— Сильно сглажено?  
— Очень и очень, я бы сказал. Однако стоит признать: в последнее время тенденция идёт в сторону увеличения доли реализма. И затушевывать уже нужно меньше, чем лет двадцать назад. Удивить читателя сложнее, и в ход пускают шок-контент, прежде находившийся под запретом. Рамки всё шире. Список табу всё ничтожнее. Допущений море. Больше крови, больше секса, больше насилия. Мозги, стекающие по стенке, редакторы нового поколения не подвергают строгой цензуре, а показывают, как есть. Откровенность, без прикрас. Сумеешь поразить приличное количество потребителей своего продукта — станешь культовым автором, режиссёром, художником... Кем хочешь, тем и станешь.  
— А ты?  
— Что именно?  
— Мечтаешь стать культовым автором? Как вариант, вторым Палаником?  
— Может быть, что касается одного вопроса. А другого... Нет. Это глупо.  
— Что, по-твоему, умно?  
— Остаться первым и единственным Клаймитом.  
Приоткрыв окно, Седрик вытащил из бардачка сигареты. Прихватил одну губами и протянул пачку Алвину. Тот не отказался. Еле заметно улыбнулся, выражая благодарность.  
Он выглядел невероятно уставшим.  
Закурили и замолчали.  
Снова.

* * *

— Я не думал, что ты привезёшь меня сюда, — признался Алвин, рассматривая и без того прекрасно изученный билет на поезд; в реальность происходящего до сих пор не верилось.  
Седрик стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и, в общем, выглядел отстранённым. Его взгляд можно было охарактеризовать по-разному: то ли мечтательный, то ли задумчивый — сходу не разобрать. Представить, что внезапно мир встанет с ног на голову, и Клаймит решит пооткровенничать с бывшим врагом, не получалось, потому приходилось довольствоваться домыслами и предположениями. Что творилось в чужой душе, Алвин не знал. Потёмки, как они есть.  
Услышав, что к нему обращаются, Седрик повернул голову и усмехнулся.  
— Я говорил, что собираюсь ехать домой, а мой дом в Лондоне. Потому не вижу ничего удивительного. У тебя был шанс выйти из машины ещё на границе Йорка, но ты этого не сделал. Впрочем, не вижу ничего плохого. Иногда непродуманные и незапланированные путешествия идут на пользу и приносят радость. Можешь считать, что я устроил тебе спонтанную бесплатную экскурсию по городам родной страны. Извини, что она прошла так скомкано, но я действительно не рассчитывал на компанию постороннего человека и не озаботился составлением маршрута.  
Алвин собирался ответить, но отвлёкся на телефонный звонок.  
Седрик понимающе хмыкнул и вновь обратил взор в сторону платформы.  
Наверняка друзья-приятели озадачились, спустя несколько часов, исчезновением Алвина. Решили узнать, где он находится. Жив ли? Может, это была ловушка, и их соучастник лежит в придорожной канаве, истекая кровью, а один отдельно взятый вершитель правосудия размахивает лопатой в ближайшем лесочке, готовя неглубокую могилу для очередного мертвеца. Сначала избавится от одного, потом вернётся за другими и уничтожит их по очереди, никого не упустив.  
Свершится месть.  
Правосудие восторжествует.  
Виновные будут наказаны.  
Душа Барри получит покой.  
Седрика подобный ход мыслей забавлял. Он не строил планов мести и не придумывал изощрённые методы для сведения счётов с давними врагами. Он ехал в Йорк, злясь на того, кто решил организовать встречу и прикрывался именем Барри Миллигана. Он заочно ненавидел любителя жестоких розыгрышей. Но после этой ночи отношение к происходящему изменилось. Гнев испарился, на память об ужине осталась лишь тонкая нить боли, проходящая по сердцу и соединяющая между собой края рваной раны.  
Ничего особенного.  
И странного тоже ничего.  
Алвин стоял в отдалении, разговаривал по телефону и изредка посматривал на Седрика, продолжая выискивать подвох в его словах и поступках. Седрик погружался в воспоминания, ему не было дела до других людей. Он думал о своём. О склонности к предательству, об алчности, жестокости и множестве других человеческих качеств.  
О доверчивости, которая могла бы выйти ему боком.  
О праздновании Хэллоуина семилетней давности и видео, попавшем в его, Седрика, руки.  
Обстановка тому способствовала.  
Вокзал. Не этот, другой.  
В Йорке.  
Не суть.  
Все вокзалы и поезда одинаковы, если не заморачиваться на отдельные детали.  
Поездка в Манчестер, радость от встречи, вихрь эмоций и чувств...  
Барри, когда он говорил об этом, было весело. Он смеялся и иронизировал, потешаясь над чувствами других людей. Лучшая из забав, какую только можно представить.  
Седрик потёр переносицу. Когда он вспоминал о провокационном видео, становилось не по себе.  
Барри не проводил черты. Он шантажировал всех. Появись у него компромат на отца или мать, который можно выгодно продать, использовал бы и его.  
Седрик не думал. Не подозревал. Не рассчитывал.  
Да и с чего бы?  
Тогда он тоже стоял на вокзале, то и дело бросая взгляд на экран телефона. На одном месте не сиделось; он ходил из стороны в сторону, меряя перрон шагами и сгорая от нетерпения, а ещё — от страха. Он просматривал новостные ленты, боясь обнаружить там сообщения о крушении поезда, покусывал уголок губы и частенько налетал на других прохожих. Не нарочно, конечно. Просто настолько погружался в собственные мысли, что не замечал никого вокруг.  
Выдохнул с облегчением Седрик тогда, когда его глаза закрыли ладонями, и знакомый голос произнёс:  
— Угадай, кто?  
— Мне не нужно угадывать. Я знаю наверняка.  
Джойс со своей догадкой оказался близок к цели.  
Он почти выбил сто баллов из ста возможных.  
Почти.  
На руках у Барри не было писем с признаниями. Не было аудиозаписей или смс-сообщений.  
У него был компромат куда круче.  
Видео.  
Весёленькие обои в мелкий цветочек, над которыми Барри сам нередко потешался, комната на втором этаже, белый медведь — девчоночий, но неведомым образом попавший в спальню взрослого парня, — сидящий на подоконнике и невероятный бардак, который надо было бы разгрести, прежде чем приводить гостей, но не сложилось. Привычный интерьер.  
Непривычный вариант развития событий, несвойственный их поведению на территории этого дома и этой комнаты.  
Рюкзак упал на пол.  
За спиной была закрытая дверь — не вырваться, не уйти.  
Ключ несколько раз повернулся в замке.  
А лицо Миллигана внезапно оказалось так близко, что Седрик ощутил дыхание другого человека, как своё собственное, и — невероятно, но всё же — увидел собственное отражение на дне его зрачков. Безумная звенящая тишина, безумная минута промедления, ударившая по мозгам.  
Он мог пошутить. Глупо или не очень, но пошутить.  
Нагрубить.  
Послать ко всем чертям.  
Ударить.  
Немалый список вариантов.  
Седрик поцеловал.  
Миллигану, судя по всему, проявленная инициатива пришлась по душе. Одной рукой он схватил воротник рубашки, вторую запустил в волосы, сжимая их в кулаке и не отпуская.  
И то, что они не ограничатся одним поцелуем, было очевидно.  
Единственное, чего Седрик не знал, так это того, что его спонтанное проявление чувств войдёт в историю и оставит там неизгладимый след.  
После подобных выходок и нереализованных на практике, но нарисованных в перспективе планов по распоряжению имеющимся компроматом, глупо было сожалеть о смерти Барри, но...  
Вероятно, он никогда не отличался умом и сообразительностью.  
Потому как сожалел.  
Несмотря ни на что.  
Обводя толпу взглядом, Седрик внезапно заметил посреди людского многообразия знакомый силуэт. С трудом сглотнул. Губы разомкнулись, повторяя знакомое имя. Сначала тихо, а потом громче. До тех пор, пока оно не превратилось в крик.  
— Барри, подожди! Не уходи, Барри!  
Больше ничто не имело значения. Седрик бросился туда, желая схватить призрака — или всё-таки реального человека? — за руку.  
Алвин нахмурился и, резко оборвав звонок, метнулся вслед за Седриком. Клаймит отчаянно работал локтями, продираясь сквозь толпу. Стремительно летел вперёд, боясь опоздать. И почти достиг цели, но, как всегда, вмешался закон подлости.  
Маленькая неудача.  
Одна осечка.  
И все старания прахом.  
Седрик запнулся о чей-то чемодан. Упал, приземлившись на колено и, кажется, разбив его.  
Барри, стоявший на самом краю платформы и, вероятно, собиравшийся прыгнуть вниз, исчез.  
Седрик сжал ладонь в кулак. Вдавил ногти в кожу и опустил голову, позволяя волосам закрыть лицо.  
Миллиган поманил его и ушёл. Второй раз за один день.  
— Так всегда, — прошептал Седрик разочарованно, гася желание ударить кулаком по асфальту и безучастно наблюдать, как он окрашивается бордовыми каплями. — Так всегда и бывает.  
— За кем ты гнался? — спросил Алвин, подходя к нему и протягивая руку.  
Он слышал, конечно, кого звал бывший одноклассник, но, сколько бы ни присматривался, сам никого хотя бы отдалённо похожего на Барри на вокзале не заметил.  
Седрик предложение помощи проигнорировал, продолжая сидеть на асфальте и смотреть в пустоту, игнорируя почти всё, происходящее вокруг.  
— Я видел Барри, — признался Седрик, поглядев на Алвина поистине безумным взглядом и крепко вцепившись в воротник его куртки. — Веришь, мне, Алвин? Он был здесь только что и стоял вон...  
— Там никого не было.  
— Но?.. — Седрик хлопал глазами, как мальчик, чьи мечты только что были разбиты родителями, цинично сообщившими, что Санта-Клауса не существует.  
— Никого, — уверенно повторил Алвин, мысленно подмечая, что у бывшего приятеля Миллигана крыша, пожалуй, едет сильнее, чем у них всех, вместе взятых.  
Его самого уносило волной кошмарных видений, связанных с бывшим одноклассником, лишь на фоне приёма определённых препаратов. Итон страдал навязчивыми идеями и не первый год проходил курс лечения. В общем-то, успешно. Иногда система давала сбой, и его начинало лихорадить. Но — важный момент! — только иногда. Джойс по природе был трусом, всю жизнь провёл в страхе, а потому неудивительно, что опасался каждого шороха. Адам налегал на спиртное и в пьяном угаре мог видеть, что угодно. Хоть смерти, хоть жутких инопланетян, сующих ему иголки под ногти и желающих утащить с собой ради проведения опытов.  
Седрик сходил с ума просто так.  
И это, пожалуй, было в разы страшнее.


	8. Эффект бабочки

_Взгляни на прошлое –_   
_Оно абсолютно темное._   
_Позади тебя твоя никчемная жизнь._   
_Тебя не пропустят туда одного –_   
_Это твоя кровь и плоть._

_Все здесь:_   
_Бери – стреляй!_   
_Их клыки застряли в твоей шее._   
_Это образец человеческого праха._   
_Определенно, это один из нас._

_Три._   
_Я никогда,_   
_Два._   
_Никогда не прощу,_   
_Один._   
_Я никогда,_   
_Ноль._   
_Никогда и ни за что не прощу..._

_Радужный свет!_   
_Радужный свет!_   
_Жизнь увидит..._   
_Радужный свет!_   
_Радужный свет!_   
_...какой будет их смерть. ©_

_Deathstars — Arclight._

 

_— Помнишь наш разговор об азартных играх?_   
_— Да, конечно._   
_— В моей любимой игре нет ничего сложного. Если хочешь, могу преподать урок, поведав несколько хитростей. Проведу этакий спонтанный мастер-класс для лучшего друга. Схватишь на лету, втянешься и сам начнёшь играть с задором не меньшим._   
_Правило первое: поставь свои интересы превыше всего, только на них и ориентируйся. Понятно, что не каждому дано достичь цели с помощью честных методов. Очевидно, что кем-то придётся пожертвовать, по чьим-то головам пройтись, кого-то сбросить в пропасть. Самоедство усложняет жизнь и мешает двигаться вперёд, впрочем, как и лишние люди, с которыми тебя столкнула судьба. Не печалься о них. Рождённые стать жертвами, они ими же и останутся до конца дней своих. Если ты их использовал, значит, они позволили себя использовать. Ты не виноват. Это закон жизни._   
_— А эффект бабочки? Его ты в расчёт не берёшь?_   
_— То есть?_   
_— Принято считать, что взмах крыла..._   
_— А, ты об этой ванильной ереси, — он засмеялся наигранно, театрально помахал ладонью, изображая тот самый взмах крыла бабочки. — Смотри-ка, я только что спровоцировал несколько землетрясений и ураганов по всей планете._   
_— Барри._   
_— Что? Шанс вызвать своим поступком катастрофу велик всегда. Самая незначительная мелочь может привести к стремительному взрыву. Это не теория. Это закономерность. Я тебе приведу другой пример. Даже лучше, чем фишка с насекомыми и ураганом. Допустим, у тебя есть младший братишка. Дорогой, любимый, единственный, которому никто не отказывает и любые его прихоти по щелчку пальцев исполняет. Допустим, вы пошли на прогулку, и он захотел мороженого. Ты не даёшь младшему брату денег. Причины разные. Может, у тебя просто нет с собой нужных средств, не рассчитывал ты перед выходом на чужие хотения. А он обидится, рванёт вперёд и попадёт под машину. Мелочь? Да. Она самая. Проще было купить ему порцию. Но ты же не знал, что всё так будет? Не такого результата ждал? Если такого, то искренне аплодирую твоему цинизму. Стоя. Но мы иной вариант рассматриваем, потому не буду вдаваться в подробности. Так вот, брат попал под машину. Трагедия, в которой ты обвиняешь себя. Но виноват не только ты. Никто не заставлял твоего вымышленного брата впадать в истерику и бежать, сломя голову через дорогу. Он сам это сделал. По собственному желанию. Он виноват тоже. Даже в большей степени. Тут всё зависит только от твоего отношения к происходящему. Ты можешь воспринять всё ровно, а можешь начать заламывать руки, нервничать и клевать самого себя. Можешь, увидев чужой крах, сопереживать, а можешь радоваться, чувствуя себя королём жизни. Эффект, о котором ты говорил? Да. Но кому-то плевать на отдачу и последствия, так что он будет делать всё, что задумал, не оглядываясь на посторонних. Чего и тебе желаю. Делай. Не оглядывайся._   
_— Чужой крах... Думаешь, тебя он обойдёт стороной?_   
_— Нет. Я не считаю себя неприкосновенной фигурой на шахматной доске. Не верю, что удача будет сопутствовать мне годами. Не надеюсь выигрывать всегда и во всём. Риск в этой игре есть, от него никуда не деться. Но, знаешь, многие ради него и начинают играть. Он им нравится. Он их опьяняет, и когда ты находишься в состоянии эмоционального подъёма, когда получаешь очередную дозу, тебя ничто не будет волновать. Ты даже не заметишь, что удача от тебя отвернулась. Смерть в неведении — тоже выигрышная комбинация. Ты умираешь в лучах славы. Тобой восхищаются. Ты не предан забвению. О тебе помнят. Неважно, хорошее или плохое. Главное, что помнят._   
_Он потянулся к пачке чипсов, ничего не нашёл и разочарованно вздохнул. Когда только она опустела?_   
_— По-моему, это ужасно, — произнёс Седрик, переворачиваясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову._   
_— По-моему, ты зануда, мистер Клаймит-младший. И я напрасно теряю время, пытаясь привить тебе вкус к жизни. Если ты не способен оценить мою лекцию, сделай хотя бы одно доброе дело. Будь полезным._   
_— Какое дело?_   
_— Принеси ещё чипсов._


	9. Chapter 9

Один взмах крыла здесь — ураган за сотни миль отсюда.  
Один сомнительный розыгрыш, и игра запускается непроизвольно. Остановить её уже не получится при всём желании.  
Обратный отсчёт начался.  
Семь.  
Шесть.  
Пять.  
Четыре.  
Три.  
Два...  
Один с половиной.  
До нуля дойти не суждено. Может, и к лучшему.  
Досчитай до семи, Седрик. И открой глаза.

* * *

 _Ты паршиво играешь, крысёныш. Что тогда, что теперь. С годами твои актёрские таланты не получили развития. Ты всё так же плох, как и прежде. Не притворяйся, потому что я давно тебя вычислил и раскусил. Наверное, думаешь, что сумел обвести всех вокруг пальца? Нет, Седрик. Меня тебе не обмануть. Я не смогу найти актёра, который изображал Барри, но зато я уже обнаружил режиссёра, что гораздо ценнее. Это ты виноват, и ты ответишь за каждого из них._  
Трагическая случайность.  
Этим устойчивым выражением они предпочитали именовать происшествие с Барри.  
Трагическая случайность.  
То, что унесло ещё три жизни бывших школьных друзей.  
Передозировка наркотиков.  
Белая пыль на ткани дорогого пиджака, кровь на лице, расширенные зрачки и лужа блевоты на блестящем полу в ванной комнате.  
Превышение нормы алкоголя в крови.  
Авария, унесшая жизнь ещё одного.  
Машина, вылетевшая из-за поворота в неурочное время.  
Жертва: длинноволосая блондинка в красном свитшоте и джинсовой юбке, неспешно переходившая дорогу. Подвернувшийся каблук — автомобиль не успевает притормозить.  
Если вам знакома эта девушка, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с нами по телефону...  
Ошибка.  
Это совсем не девушка, как оказалось.  
Если вам знаком этот юноша...  
Да, так будет правильнее.  
_— Он собрал нас вместе. Все мы должны стать его жертвами, но порядок, который наш общий знакомый установил, мне не нравится. Он уничтожил всех моих друзей, но что-то не спешит убивать тебя, Клаймит._  
 _— И тебя тоже, Ит. Может, потому, что он вообще никого не уничтожал, а смерть твоих друзей — это случайность? Та самая, трагическая._  
 _Итон не слушал никого, кроме себя._  
 _— Я исправлю его недоработки. Прямо сейчас. Проживи свою минуту славы. Почувствуй себя Джоном Ленноном, по чью душу пришёл неадекватный поклонник._  
 _...Выстрел за неумирающего Барри._  
 _И за каждую новую «трагическую случайность»._  
Несколько оглушительных выстрелов, влажная ткань, пальцы, окрашенные кровью. Четыре или пять огнестрельных ранений. Странно, что не было контрольного. Странно, что Итон его не добил, сдавшись на середине пути.  
Седрик помнил ещё один выстрел, но уже его не почувствовал.  
Визг сирен, расплывчатые силуэты, беспамятство.  
Сколько он пролежал под наркозом?  
Сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы вытащить из него эти пули?  
Сколько их в него попало?  
Он не считал.  
Уже после первой стало не до того.  
Он был уверен, что умрёт, но снова — на который день? — открыл глаза и посмотрел в белый потолок, расчерченный на квадраты. Зажмурился от яркого света, бьющего по глазам. Почувствовал боль, накрывшую волной, подобной цунами.  
И теперь думал о том, к чему способны приводить определённые поступки.  
С самого начала догадывался, что ничем хорошим это не завершится.  
Безобидная — относительно — шутка. Напомнить убийцам об их вине. Ткнуть носом в дерьмовое прошлое и исчезнуть.  
Призрак Барри, не нашедший успокоения.  
Человек, которого он, Седрик, любил больше жизни.  
И тогда.  
И теперь.  
Кажется, с той самой минуты, когда впервые увидел и услышал его голос.  
Слова, произнесённые во время первой встречи, звучали сомнительно и в списке фраз, способствующих зарождению влюблённости, занимали одно из последних мест, но так уж сложилось.  
Он ничего не смог с собой поделать.  
Досчитай до семи, Седрик. И открой глаза.  
Один.  
Итон Ратберт.  
Два.  
Джойс Уэрвик.  
Три.  
Алвин Нолэдж.  
Четыре.  
Адам Стормак.  
Пять.  
Седрик Клаймит.  
Шесть.  
Барри Миллиган.  
Семь.  
_— Ты разочарован таким поворотом?_  
 _— Скорее удивлён. Он никогда не говорил..._  
 _— Проверка. Всего-навсего проверка для нового знакомого. Он считал, что ты наивнее и тоже примешь всё за чистую монету._  
 _— То есть, это не впервые происходит?_  
 _— Не-а. Мы иногда устраиваем подобные рокировки. Обычно никто не догадывается, и всё проходит на ура._  
 _— Даже родители?_  
 _— Смешно, но, знаешь, да. Они тоже не догадывались, — он усмехнулся. — Раз мы во всём разобрались, и ты даже не разочарован..._  
 _— Что?_  
 _— Поедешь со мной?_  
 _— Куда и зачем?_  
 _— Куда угодно. А зачем? Трахаться, конечно._  
 _— Ты... Ты это серьёзно?_  
 _— Ну-ну, не делай такое лицо. Я же просто пошутил. Хотя..._  
**До семи.**  
Седрик почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к своей руке.  
**Открой глаза.**  
Ресницы взметнулись вверх.  
Прикосновение стало ощутимее, и Седрик повернул ладонь, чтобы переплести пальцы, чтобы контакт стал почти болезненным, и боль стала доказательством того, что он всё ещё жив, несмотря ни на что.  
Взгляд серых глаз замер на его лице.  
— Прости меня. Это была глупая идея, — произнёс человек, внешне безумно похожий на Барри.  
Но не он.  
— Глупая, — эхом повторил Седрик. — Но я её поддержал. Получается, виноваты мы оба, и извиняться тебе не за что. Из меня получился не только паршивый актёр, но и сценарист соответствующий.  
Семь.  
Олин Миллиган.  
Одно лицо — два разных человека.  
Старший — на целых четыре минуты и двадцать пять секунд — брат Барри, о существовании которого в Йорке не знал никто.  
Никто, кроме Седрика.

* * *

Их было семеро.  
Осталось только двое.  
И если бы кто-то сказал, что осознание этого сделало их счастливее, он бы солгал. Без зазрения совести.


End file.
